Riddler's Assistant
by CrimsonWords
Summary: The Riddler has a new partner in crime, name Riddle. When Riddle's old friends appear in Gotham City, so has a bloodthirsty vampire. She must do everything she can to get rid of the vampire while trying to keep her crime life a secret.
1. Chapter 1

Riddler's Assistant

(A Batman/Fright Night Fanfiction)

Chapter 1: What's Young And Stealing From An ATM

I was heading to my hideout after getting a few things from my friend, Scarecrow. Just some chemicals that I need for this new invention I'm making. Well while I was walking in the bitter cold. I see this 22 year old girl getting some money from an ATM machine. I thought to myself, I'm a little low on cash so stealing money from her will help a little. But when I got closer I see this card in the ATM connected to this little device she's holding.

"Come on, come on." she said. Suddenly money at least 20's and 100's came out of the machine. "Ha ha! Yes! Easy money." She took it and put the device away in her one strap little bag. She was about to ride off on that long skateboard she has with her. Until I called her out, "Hey!"

She turn to me, I can barely make out her face because for one she has her hood on. It's a black hood with a long green coat over it. She's wearing black gloves with black metal knuckle tips and padded finger tips. She probably made those herself so she wouldn't leave any fingerprints on the ATM. She's smart to do that, I wonder if she made that device herself too.

"No doubt you saw me what I was doing." she said, "Love to chat but bye!" She jumps on her skateboard and I chased after her. "Whoa! Wait a minute! Hold on!" I was able to grab her arm and suddenly she jump up and flip backwards to get behind me. She tackled me to the ground as she pinned me and jerked her right hand to reveal a hidden blade.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Please I'm not going to say anything about tonight!"

"And why should I trust you?"

She presses the blade against my right cheek. I said, "Because I'm a known criminal here in Gotham. You heard the name Riddler right?"

"...No way." There was a tone of total surprise in her voice.

She move the blade away from my cheek and jerk her hand again to hide the blade. She got off me and helped me up, "Dude I am so sorry! I didn't even recognize you!"

She helped me up? Even after I told her I was the Riddler. The tone in her voice sounded ecstatic. She said, "Dude, you are awesome. I can't believe I just tackled the Riddler." Don't forget that you almost killed me too.

"You think I'm awesome?" I said quite surprise.

"Hell yeah dude! You're like the best villain there is in Gotham! And who doesn't like a good old fashion villain to Gotham's hero, the Batman."

"Wow, first citizen who've ever praised me. Well in your case you're a criminal as well."

"Heh, yeah."

"What was that you used on the ATM by the way?"

"Oh this?"

She took it out of her bag. "It's my system over rider. Use it mostly for ATM machines but I can use it on other things."

"Such as?"

"Doors or locks that can only be opened by a card. But after a little hard work to improve it. I can open any door in the world with just a touch of a button on my phone. I just need the downloads and keycodes to put into my phone."

"But won't they trace it?"

"Nope. My phone isn't part of any technology of a phone company. Made it myself."

"May I see it?"

"Okay but on one condition. If you take it I can chop off your hand even if you are my favorite villain."

I just smile at that as she took out her green and black phone and hand it to me. I looked at it as I tried to turn it on. "It's best if you don't turn it on." she said, "For one it has a defense mechanism. If it doesn't recognize it's user it will shock you."

"How can it tell?"

"It takes a drop of my blood."

"Hmm, a little extreme but smart."

I gave her back the devices as she put them away in her bag. "What's your name?" I asked.

"I prefer if you don't know it. For one I don't want you mentioning me."

"I'll won't. But if you like, how bout you come back with me to my hideout?"

"... For what?"

"Nothing really, just to show you around."

Even though I can't tell from her hidden expression I can feel she's seems a bit suspicious about me. "Alright then. A quickie though I want to get back to my apartment."

"Alright."

I was actually excited to show her my hideout. This is the first time I've ever met a fan of mine. Never have I thought I would get that kind of attention.

…

We've arrived at my underground hideout. She was quite amazed how I decorated it. "Wow, This is so cool." She noticed my Riddler trophies that I would send out for Batman to find. "Oh heck! Your trophies! You know I've found one of these and just took it."

"So that was you?" I said, "I was wondering who took it. Even checked the camera and all I've got was this static screen."

"Oh yeah. Reason why cameras do that is because of this." She rolled up her left leg sleeve and show a black ankle bracelet. It's very thin and it has a green light on it. "It's a signal jammer. Makes the cameras go hay wire so I wouldn't show up."

"That's brilliant! A miniature signal jammer. But you're bringing my trophy back. It was not meant for you."

"Tch, please just because you got me at your base does not mean you can make me give it back to you."

"Alright, alright. So what's with the hidden blade? Do you get attacked a lot or is it just for protection?"

"You don't want to know me that much, and it's Gotham after all."

"Heh heh, that's true...

"Hey, crazy idea. Well unless you think it's crazy. Would you like to work with me?"

"What, as a henchgirl, or sidekick?"

"As an assistant... A partner."

"... Sure."

She walked over to me and pulled down her hood to reveal her face. She outstretch her hand towards me and said, "Names, Coraline Fury." She has short hair that's jet black smooth, and her eyes are mint green. I shook her hand as I said, "Edward Nygma. Your alias will be Riddle."

"Sweet, I'm down with that, partner."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: What's Green And Smart But Is Dangerous From The Start

From what I know is that Coraline doesn't have a family. She doesn't live with anyone and she has her own apartment. I would ask her if she ever did had a family. Her answer would be no, just a straight simple answer. She doesn't seem bothered by it at all, she doesn't care so much if she has one or not. Just as long as she's doing okay for herself.

I like that about her. Strong and independent. Never needing someone to help her get through this life. I'm glad to have her as a partner. For one she provided excellent plans that has succeeded over 2 years. Mostly in get aways and how bank robberies should go. But with the Batman and Robin, I told her to leave them to me and she doesn't argues.

"DAMMIT!" she slams her fist on the desk she was sitting at.

"What is it?" I asked.

"That fucking wannabe villain, Mumbo Jumbo. He took the money I sent the henchmen to get."

"Mumbo, huh? I wonder what brings him to Gotham."

"I'll be right back."

She took off her hat and covered her entire head with that green morph suit mask with the black question mark. Then she put back on the hat as I said, "Where you going?"

"Going after that Mumbo freak and get back the money I've perfectly planned to steal. I'll get chinese food along the way if you're hungry."

"Sure, hey be careful alright?"

"Tch, Mumbo ain't no threat to me."

"You know what I mean. Any second now Batman and Robin will be on his tail."

"Not unless I get to him first."

She took off after she put on her long leather dark green coat. I had her outfit tailored so we'll both match. She likes to monitor her plans from all those computers she set up on that desk. That way she'll know everything is going according to her plan. With Coraline she's just like me. I'll get just as mad when things aren't going along smoothly.

While she's been here she had the security here upgraded. There's even a mechanical dog that walks around to only serve me and Coraline for anything that we want it to do. Such as retrieve information and over rides systems, even create new systems. She calls it K-9. "Bark bark!" came running the mechanical dog to me. "Master Riddler! Would you like to monitor Master Riddle?"

"Sure, K-9."

He blinked at the computer next to me and it showed Coraline on her motorcycle chasing after Mumbo. She builts these small mechanical animals that monitors the entire city. They're all disguised in specific fur that you'll mistaken them as real animals. Heck at times I would mistake them as real animals and the only way how you can differ them from the rest are to look behind their right ears to see the green question mark. With birds you must look under their right wings to find it.

She caught up to him finally. She rode the motorcycle up the building as he was flying up and then punched him right in the face when they both got onto the building. She took his wand and the powers turn him back into an ordinary man. Took the black bag of money from him and throw the wand right at the caped crusaders who just got onto the building's roof. "I know you can take this sucker back to jail!"

She got on the motorcycle when they immediately went after her. She pressed a button on it and it transported her. It's a device I usually advised her not to use. But she seems to be stabilizing it pretty well. The chemical powering up the device is called zynophium. A very dangerous chemical that is very rare and hard to find.

With Coraline though she was able to find one from a laboratory. I tried asking details why she was finding it but all she could tell me was that she was working for someone else at the time that is very secretive. Her mission was to steal it for some organization. Well she stole two even though she was only suppose to steal one. She kept one for herself so she could study it and know how to make it herself. She succeeded that's for sure.

"Hey diddle diddle!" came in Coraline. "I got the money and the chinese food! Let's chow down!"

One thing for sure about my mysterious Coraline. She is one hell of a dangerous girl.

…

"Alright, time to close up shop." said Coraline getting her gear together. "I'll see you tomorrow then right? Or do you have another of those criminal meetings?"

"Nope." I said, "I'll let you know though. Take care alright, Coraline?"

"I will. Goodnight."

When she left I started watching the television. See what's on the news or if there's any good TV shows. Just when I was so comfortable on the couch I heard the door bell rang. "Who is it K-9?" I asked the mechanical dog.

"It's Johnathan Crane, Master Riddler."

"Scarecrow. I wonder what he wants. Let him in."

"Yes Master Riddler."

The dog went to the door and presses his nose against a button that opens the door to let Scarecrow in. Hey came in here in such a hurry that I had to remind him to close the door. "What's wrong Scarecrow?" I asked him.

When he came in front of me I saw the blood on part of his clothes and hands. "What the hell happened to you?"

"My men. They're torn to shreds!"

"Hey hey hey, calm down."

He was shaking so much that I told him to sit down in a chair so he'll won't pass out or something. "Do you want me to get you something?"

"No, no. It's just that..."

"Okay start from the beginning. Tell me what happened."

He calmed himself down as she only shook a little. He then gathered his thoughts and said, "I went out on a heist with my men to try out my new toxic gas I created. When we went to this club for the first testing of it. The lights went out and when they came back on. Every one of my men were torn to pieces, and not just them but also some of the people there too. I ran out as fast as I can to get away. Didn't bother trying to find out who did it."

"I wouldn't blame you. I would've done the same. You know my assistant has one of those robotic animals all over the city inside and out. I check if there was one at the club. Which club was it?"

"The Crypt."

"Never heard of it."

"It's new."

"K-9! Search for any monitoring on the Crypt!"

"Yes Master Riddler!"

He ran to the computers to Coraline's corner where she has a bunch of her mechanical animals monitoring the city. The dog extended its tail to connect to the main system and brought up the images of the Crypt. We see how the police are there investigating the crime scene. Wow that's a real bloody mess.

"What time did you go to it?"

"Uh, at least around 7."

"7 huh? That was at least about two hours ago. K-9, rewind the footage two hours ago."

"Yes Master Riddler!"

It did and we came closer to take a look. Scarecrow came in with his men and that batch of his toxic fear gas he so wanted to try out. When the lights turned off I told K-9 to switch the camera to night vision. Finally that's when we see the people getting torn to shred by a invisible thing. Everyone was having a great panic in there.

"What the hell is that?!" said Scarecrow.

"I don't know. So you couldn't see what done this huh?"

"I couldn't, everything was pitch black. But I remember some people bring out their phones for light. I couldn't believe what I saw."

"What did you saw?"

"It was huge! It was a huge hairless bat just tearing my men and other people to shreds."

"Hmm, this could be the work of Man-Bat you know. I can give him a call and ask about this if you like. You can even stay here for the night if you want."

"Let's not give him a call just yet. We don't know what kind of mood he's in to make him let out his experiments to do this sort of thing."

"Ah I see. Let him cool down first. Well hey there's some extra clothes in the back you can sleep on the extra bed in the the left room over there." I pointed where it is

"Doesn't your assistant Riddle sleep here as well?"

"No, she has her own place to crash at. She'll only stay the night here for emergencies."

"She's smart you know. I can't believe your assistant built all this. Hey that dog you call K-9 won't make a lot of noise right?"

"No he goes to sleep mode when I fall asleep. The only time he'll make noise unless something wrong happens like an intruder."

"Good. Better than a real dog."

"Real dogs are just as good."

He went ahead and went into the spare room to rest after saying his thanks to me. Well this will be interesting to tell Coraline tomorrow.

… (Coraline's Narrative)

After I came home I settled in for a bit by getting into comfortable clothes. I then went to my desk in my room to finish up my music video I've been doing for YouTube. Yes I have a YouTube account a very secure one at that. I'm a YouTuber of let's play gamers, comedy sketch, and music videos. This one I'm working on is a Dead Space mash up with this song called Some Things Burn by Seasons After.

While I was finishing it up I suddenly heard a scream so loud that it made me jump in my seat. I quickly turned around to see nothing but that one lighted up window that just suddenly turned off. Probably didn't really mean anything but that sure did scared the heck out of me. I close my blinds and the curtains so I wouldn't need to be so exposed. I put on my head phones connecting to my computer and finish working on my video.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: What's A Male And Is Famous On YouTube (Riddler's Narrative)

While I was working on my little invention my assistant, Coraline, came in. She said, "Hey Riddler diddle."

"Hey Riddle diddle." I said back. "Slept well?"

"Yeah sort of."

"What do you mean sort of?"

"Oh last night when I went to my apartment. Before I went to bed I heard someone screamed. Didn't really bother checking. It's Gotham city after all."

"Heh heh, right. Weird though cause my friend Johnathan spend the night here because of this scary incident that happened at the Crypt club."

"Scarecrow? Is he still here?"

Johnathan just came out, "That answers your question."

"Hey Scary." she said, "So what happened at the Crypt?"

"It's a little hard to explain." he said.

"Yeah so luckily one of your camera recording animals caught the tragic event." I said, "K-9 show the video of the Crypt you showed us last night!"

"Yes Master Riddler!"

K-9 did as he was told. While she was watching it she said, "Holy shit. What could have cause all that?"

"When the people there who survived pulled out their phones. Scarecrow said he saw a huge hairless bat." said I.

"Could it be the work of Man-Bat?"

"I was just about to give him a call about that. Hold on give me a second."

After I remove my gloves and goggles. I went to the telephone and called him up. "I'll put it on speaker." I did so while we wait for a second for Man-Bat to pick up.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hey Man-Bat this is Riddler!" I said.

"Oh, hello Riddler. What do I owe this pleasure?"

"Hey we've saw through a recording about this invisible creature that committed massacre at the Crypt club. Scarecrow was there so he only saw a little bit what it look like. It was this bat like creature at the Crypt. Was that creature one of your experiments?"

"The only experiments I would do is upon myself only. I've haven't done any recent experiments that involves with this massacre at the Crypt."

"Okay, we were just curious because Scarecrow was gonna try out this new toxic fear gas of his but some monster decided to ruin his plans."

"At the Crypt huh. Hey is your assistant there?"

"Yeah she's here."

"Hey Riddle!"

"Yes?" she said.

"Have you've finished that bracelet injection for me?"

"Oh yeah I have. You want me to get it to you right now?"

"I would appreciate it yes."

"Alright just hold on tight. I'll be right there."

"Okay, bye."

He hanged up and so did I. "What's this all about?" I asked.

"Oh he asked me to create this bracelet that injects the serum he created for himself into his system. It's also a training wheel for him to control the serum so he could just turn into a huge bat on his own. Keeps on saying if he injects enough of it he might get the serum to merge with his DNA."

"Do you believe that's possible?"

"People can really do anything once they put their minds to it. I know cheesy but it works."

She grab a black box from her desk's drawer and took up her skateboard again to go out. "I'll be back so don't wait up."

"She sure keeps herself busy." said Johnathan.

"Yeah which is all good. She does have her own life."

"What life does she live by?"

"No idea. We only cooperate in criminal activity plans and we pretty much stay out of each other's personal stories. The only thing she knows about me is my real name."

"Tch, just like with every other criminal... Think she'll be her own big time villain?"

"Maybe. One day she'll probably want to be on her own again to start up her very own big time crimes. Just like the rest of us big time criminals. I hope it happens actually. That we will compete each other who's the better villain."

"Heh heh, can't wait to see it."

… (Coraline's Narrative)

I rode on my skateboard to the Man-Bat's hideout for quite a while. His hideout is like nearly on the otherside of Gotham, so yeah a bit far from Riddler's hideout. I gotta say it's quite amazing I get to meet all these criminals. I'm actually waiting for a chance to meet the Joker himself. He'll probably not like me considering how irresistable I am to show off against big time criminals. Heck I'm still showing off to the Riddler.

While I was heading to the right corner of the street suddenly there was a crowd with all those police trying to back them up. I wonder what's going on over there. "Boo!" I reacted so quickly that I punch my friend, Mark, right in the stomach. "AUGH! Boy that's a good hit!" he said.

"Sorry, dude." I said, "You've shouldn't have scared me."

"Boy you sure sound sorry. Ha ha!"

Of course that was sarcasm he used. He hugged me for the greeting as he said, "How's it going for you in Gotham?"

"It's going good."

"Wow, I'm surprised. I expect you to say it's great Mark! There's so much chaos and crime going on here that I love it!"

I couldn't help myself but laugh. I said, "Yes there is that. You know me so well. I'm guessing you've been tracking me with the new phone I made for you."

"Yup."

He showed it to me. "It comes in handy because for one you're pretty hard to find. You barely keep in touch but luckily we do these let's play throughs together for YouTube."

"Yeah, that's pretty much the only time we get together. So you know what's going on over there?"

"Oh yeah I was part of the crowd really. I've only found out a little. A woman died over there and we can't really see the body because it's covered with a sheet.

"Ah. So one of those natural deaths that happens all the time in Gotham."

"Aw come on, just because it's Gotham doesn't mean nobody should care."

"Tch, you say that because you're living in LA.

"Listen why don't you pick a restaurant around here. I need to go and drop this package off to a client."

"You have clients?"

"Have you forgotten that I'm a technology genius?"

"Of course not, you taught me the basics to make my own computers. Well how bout I come with you. I can stay outside so you can drop it off."

"Promise?"

"Yes. I know how you like to keep things private."

"Alright I guess."

We started walking and started our conversation. "So really what have you been doing for yourself in Gotham?"

"I help out here and there mostly with libraries." I said, "Have my own little shop to build all sorts of technology for my customers."

"You mean your clients."

"Yup.

"Now it's my turn. So how's things moving into LA for you?"

"It was quite emotional actually. My friends and I did our last charity livestream back in Ohio Cincinnatti. Wish you there, we all had fun."

"Ah yes. Sorry I missed that. I was really busy helping someone out with their technology."

"My turn. So did you made any friends or in any relationships in Gotham?"

"No not really. Just aquaintances who are my clients really. Did nothing but work with Gotham and YouTube. As a matter of fact I just finished a music video I was doing."

"Yeah I saw that. I loved it how you mash Dead Space with that song. It's matches quite well."

"When did you see it?"

"While I was taking a taxi to your apartment. But you weren't there. I remember telling you to wait for me."

"Yeah, sorry again, Mark. I just got a call from my client to remind me about the thing he wanted me to make for him. I've finished it just in time all I needed was to give this to him."

"What is it anyway?"

"Can't tell you that. Part of keeping things secret of what they want me to make, and trust me there are half the things you don't want to know what my clients want me to make for them."

"Ha ha! I believe you."

Finally we got to Man-Bat's secret hideout. But of course Mark doesn't know that. "Wait here alright?"

"Yeah."

I unlock the door with the magnetism inside my bracelet I wear around my right wrist. I came inside as I called out to him. "Hey, it's me! Riddle! I came here to give you the package!"

He ran downstairs as he said, "Riddle! Oh how good it is to see you my dear!"

He gave me a hug and said, "How's things going for you working under the Prince of Puzzles?"

"It's going good. They seemed pretty convinced that the monster who killed those people at the Crypt was one of your experiments."

"Weren't you too?"

"Well yeah at first. But I noticed something about it."

"And what's that?"

"The way it moved and how it didn't show up on camera. Wasn't something even you yourself hasn't reached up to that level yet. No offense."

"None taken my dear. Would you like something to drink?"

"No but thank you. I have another appointment to attend to."

I hand him the package. "Well thank you for taking the time to do this for me, Riddle. You know I really do believe that you're going to become the greatest villain this world will ever see."

"I hope so. Maybe I'll do something that you guys can't. Such as taking down the Batman."

"Ha ha! We'll see my dear. We'll see."

"Alright, take it easy, Man-Bat."

"You too, Riddle."

I went out and lock the door as I walked away with Mark. "So you know any good restaurants to eat at?" he asked.

"Yeah I know one. Up for chinese?"

"Sure."

…

I took him to a restaurant called the Jaden Palace. It's a good chinese restaurant so I give it the best compliments. "Why did you leave?" He asked me after the waiter brought us our drinks. "Why did you move away from Ohio?"

"Same as you moved to LA." I said, "I wanted to start off something new. I didn't want to stay in Ohio forever."

"I'm guessing you're saying there was nothing for you there?"

"Yes... Mark I want you to know that leaving Ohio gave me new opportunities to live out my life in Gotham. It was the same with Bob and now it's the same with you. Heck I bet Wade is going to move out of Ohio next with his wife, Molly."

"I know I know. But you just left without saying goodbye."

"Come on, Mark. You know me too well that I hate goodbyes."

He laughed very lightly as there was a smile crawling on his lips. "Yes I know. I'm the same."

"...No you're not. You at least have the courage to say it to your friends and love ones. I can't even do that."

"Are you two ready to order?" our waiter came back to ask.

"Are you ready Mark?" I asked him.

"Give me a few minutes."

"Okay sir." said the waiter and he left for a moment while Mark take a gander at the menu.

All of a sudden my phone ranged. When I answered it I said, "Hello?"

"Riddle what are you doing?" said Riddler, "I thought you said you'll be right back after you drop the package off."

"I did told you to don't wait up."

"Don't get smart with me. Whoever that boy is it can wait."

"(Sigh) Dilly Dally Shilly Shally."

"What?... No no no! I can't believe you did that!"

"Alright man I'll see you later."

"Don't you hang-,"

I hanged up the phone. The words I just said was a password to shut off any cameras that spots me, and shut off any tracking devices. I will use it at times like these in case if the Riddler is spying on me. One of my mechanical animals must've came around and spotted me. Well I can't have Riddler to watch every second of my life.

"Who was that?"

"One of my coworkers at the library. Told him today was my day off and to not bother me on my vacation days."

"Heh heh. So typical you."

"Tch, whatever."

When the waiter came back he was ready this time and we've finally ordered our food. Once the waiter went away to put the orders in. I asked him, "So what game are we playing tonight?"

"Blood Cry. It's a wicked horror game and the villain in it is a vampire."

Tch, how ironic. "Can't wait to play it already."

It was strange that he went silent for more than a moment. Like if he's trying to think what to say next but very carefully. "Is there something on your mind?" I asked him. He looked at me with that sad smile as he said, "I'm not moving to LA. I'm moving somewhere else."

"...You didn't."

"Heh heh, you guessed it. I'm moving here."

"...Why? When I told you I was moving here you were all so mad about it because it's the captial of crime. When you said you were moving to LA it made sense because you want to be close to Hollywood. You wanted to become a voice actor."

"When you said you wanted to move here it's because you actually admire the crimes committed by these big time criminals. To you this place is heaven isn't it?"

I didn't want to say more except, "Why are you moving here?"

"...Doesn't matter."

"...Okay... Okay. I'll won't ask you anymore about your decision."

I gave him a small smile as I said, "So all I can say is...Welcome to Gotham."

…

After lunch we pretty much went back to my apartment. It was getting a little dark so we started setting up the equipment. After we had it all done Mark started getting the game ready while I watched TV. This TV show I've been watching for a while is called Fright Night. They would show a bunch of these old horror movies and it's hosted by this guy name Peter Vincent. He played a vampire killer.

"Hey," he sat down with me on the couch. "What are you watching?"

"Fright Night."

"Never heard of this show."

"It's pretty good. But I don't know if you're into old horror flicks. I know you don't like watching much horror movies up to date."

"Well I'm trying to be open minded. I remember that one horror flick you've showed me, and I liked it."

"Really? Which one?"

"The Horrors of Dracula I think. It was with that famous actor you like, the one who played a vampire killer."

"Ah, yeah I remember that now. Peter Cushing who played Van Hellsing."

"There you go.

"I got it all set up wanna get started?"

"Yeah."

I turn off the TV and we both went to my bedroom where I have my office of computers set up. So we sat down in front of our computers, put on our headphones, turn on our web cam, and turn on the microphones. So everything now is set up to record us for the game we're playing. "Ready?" he asked me.

"Yup."

"Okay let's start the intro." I start out first, "Hello audience I'm CoreZero and this is my guest for tonight, Markiplier."

"Hello!" he wave at the camera.

"Markiplier brought a game for us to play and it's called Blood Cry."

"This is a horror game, it's pretty popular and this will be our first time to play it."

"Yup yup, from what he told me is that this game has a bad guy who is. What now again?"

"A vampire."

"Ah, and not the vampires you think about like from Twilight. Then again that will probably make it more scary."

We laughed together at that. "Alright let's get started." said Mark as we press play. "This game is multiplayer and you can build your own character to play throughout the game. It's kind of like Fallout." he said.

"Oh, well that's neat." I said as my character pop up on screen and I have my selection choice on the right side.

"Are you gonna make your character buff, Mark? Such as yourself?" I asked.

"Of course! After all I am so strong! Aw yeah!"

He showed his musceled arms in front of the web camera. I rolled my eyes as we got busy building our character. "Kay I'm gonna make mine a girl obviously." I said, "With green spiky hair with blue lightning streaks."

"Ooo nice." he said, "Mine is male, so I'm gonna make him look just like me."

"Tch, typical. Always think you're fine just the way you are."

"Says the one who's constantly changing.

"For you Markiplier fans out there. CoreZero also named Coraline. She has been my best friend since we were freshmen in high school. We kept in good contact with each other even after we went our separate ways. So yeah, here I am in Gotham and this is the first time I've visited her here."

"Hmm, yes it has been a while we've haven't seen each other. Well at least not face to face."

My character has a an electric blue jacket with a green and blue stripe shirt. Dark blue jeans, and green and blue converse shoes. "Who you made your character all patterened up with green and blue."

"Two of my favorite colors. My third is red."

"Yeah both of our favorite colors is green."

His character looks just like him. Black hair, black shirt, blue jeans, and black boots. "Okay weapons!" he said, "I'm gonna go with the guns that has blessed bullets." Two guns appeared in his character's hands, "Whatcha going for?"

"Hidden blades." Hidden blades appeared on my character's arms. She jerk her hands so the blades could be shown.

"Hidden blades are usefull against humans but vampires, Coraline?"

"If they can be taken down with stakes I'm sure they'll be easily brought down by hidden blades."

"Oh yeah, you got a point."

"Besides. Guns, Mark?"

"They shoot out blessed bullets. They're just as useful."

"Hope you're a crack shot with them."

"Heh heh, hold on I'm gonna go get a soda, want one?"

"Yeah, thanks."

He went to the fridge real quick to get them and then we started out the game. "Alright let's see where this takes us." I said after I took a gulp from my soda.

It started off as a black screen and blood like letters started appearing, with a deep male voice as the narrator . "You are about to enter into a dark world of the Nosferatu. There is still a channce for you to turn back and still live another day."

Suddenly it gave us an option to exit or continue the game. "Oh wow it gives us an option." said Mark.

"Yeah, that's kind of scary." I said, "Well I'm not backing out."

"Me neither."

We both press continue. "So you've chosen to enter the Nosferatu's domain." said the narrator, "I cannot guarantee you'll survive. But what I can assure you, is that you will meet the Nosferatu. One rule, don't get bitten... Good luck."

The words disappeared first then the black screen. Our characters were ridding in a taxi van in the back seat. The driver was some other character, I guess the taxi driver. "So what brings you to Transylvania?" said the taxi driver with a romanian accent.

A notification pop up on our screens as it said, speak into the microphone. "Wow." I said, "That's new. Would you like to start first?"

"Um sure."

He came closer to the microphone and said, "We're here on vacation."

"Ah." he said, "Vacation here around this time is nice but only in the city where it's nice and crowded." Mark nudge me in the arm for me to say something next. "Why's that?" I asked.

"In these barren woods were going through." he said, "It's not safe. Neither night or day."

All of a sudden something monsterous like a large hairless humanoid bat came out of no where on the road and made the driver crash. Now that monster looked familiar. Too familiar. Well that gave us both a jump scare but more to Mark than me. He jerked back to hard that his headphones came off. "Ow ha ha! That was loud!" he said as he laughed, I was doing the same. He put back on his headphones and said, "What the hell was that?"

"I guess that was a vampire." I said.

The taxi driver was pierced through the chest by a large broken glass from the windshield. Our characters were okay though. Then a notification came up as it read, "Go outside. Find help and out of the forest."

"Okay this is getting good!" said Mark, "What do you think?"

"Well the first jump scare did surprise me so yes I believe this is gonna be a good game."

"At least we don't have to pay for the taxi."

Before we've even gotten our characters to get out of the van. We heard a scream that did not come from the game. I took off my headphones and check outside the window. I didn't see anyone getting attacked. But I did see that same window that had it's lights on, and now turned off.

"Do you see anything?" said Mark.

"No. Maybe it did came from the game."

"That scream didn't came from the game." he said.

"Then I don't know what to do about that. You wanna continue playing or do you want to put a pause right here?"

"Let's put a pause."

"Kay. Hey there's your first vlog for your first time in Gotham."

"Oh ha ha very funny."

"Neh.

"Okay due to a disturbance that just happened outside. We're gonna put a stop here. Thank you for watching and click videos that I've done or Mark's. Subcribe, like, comment, whatever."

" And we'll see you, in the next video. Bye bye!" He waved at the web cam and I turned everything off after I saved the game.

"Okay you can stay the night here."

"It's okay I've got my own apartment."

"Where?"

"Here."

"...Heh heh. You know I love it when you don't tell me these things."

"I'm sorry, I wanted to surprise you really."

"Well you've sure succeeded. I don't get surprised much. Be careful alright?"

"I'm only like down the hall from you."

"You know me too much for your own good."

Like literally.

"Heh heh, right."

He stand up and he gave me a hug and said, "It's good to see you. You know?"

"Yeah, same here. Goodnight Mark."

He took his soda and was about to take the game until I said, "Um, you can leave it here. Besides we'll be playing it here again right?"

"Oh yeah, sure. Don't lose it alright?"

"I'll won't."

"Great. Goodnight, Coraline."

He took off. After I made sure he left and went into his apartment. I put on my shoes, got my coat, skateboard, and took the game so I can show this to Riddler real quick. Boy won't he be surprise to see that monster again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Riddle Me This (Edward's Narrative)

Eventually in the afternoon Johnathan went back to his hideout to conduct another plan to try out his new toxic fear gas. I was nearly done with my invention until my assistant, Coraline came in. "Oh hey Riddle diddle. So what's with that boy you were with?"

"Old friend from Ohio." she said, "Apparently he's moving here in Gotham."

"Heh heh, brave boy."

"Hey I got something to show you."

She took out a something like a DVD case that looks pretty gory. "What is this? A movie?" I asked.

"A game. It's called Blood Cry."

"Really, what's it about?"

"It's a horror PC game that's about a vampire. My friend brought it so we can play, and guess what."

I thought for a moment as I read her face. "You saw a simliar vampire that was descripted by the Scarecrow at the Crypt Club massacre."

"Bingo. It had too many simliar details."

"Think it's safe to play it right now?"

"Should be if it's out in stores. But we don't need to play it. I have a recording of my friend and I playing it."

"Why would you record yourselves playing it?"

"It's for the YouTubers."

"What now?"

"Nevermind that. Here."

She gave me flash drive that has the copy of the recording. "It was a short video but that's because him and I heard someone scream. It didn't come from the game."

"Did you saw someone being murdered or attacked?"

"No. But it wasn't the first time I heard a scream coming outside my apartment. When I look at the window all I saw, twice, a window that was lighted but it was turned off after the scream."

"Right across your apartment huh?"

"Yup."

"Right I'll take a look at it after we complete our little heist. My invention is almost complete I just need one thing from Mr. Freeze."

"So the exchange is diamonds to get that last piece?"

"Yup."

"Okay then, let me get change real quick."

…

After she change into her Riddle outfit, I went out with my men to get to the jewelry store that has the diamonds. We were talking to each other through the intercoms we had in our left ears. "Okay testing 1, 2, 3. Can you hear me, Riddler?" said Riddle.

"I can hear you, Riddle." I said.

"Great. Then everything is all set. Ah I see you're trying out your new Riddler utility belt that I personally designed for you." I can hear that gloat coming from her voice. She's really proud what she does.

"I gotta say having a utility built of my own feels nice. Okay we're approaching the store. How's it looking?"

"Give me a second."

I waited for her to hack into the security cameras to check if there's anyone in the building. "You're good Riddler. But keep your eyes out for anything that looks like a vampire. Tell that to your men too."

"Right. Nearly forgotten that it can't appear on camera. Tch, just like a vampire."

"I know, typical right?"

"Very."

I signal my men to go into the store first and double check. Once I came in and see that everything looked fine, I said, "Okay boys help yourselves. I'm only here for the big ice."

They raided the place to take whatever they want so they could sell the jewelry at a good price. I went to the back where the diamonds are in their own protective cases. I took the glass cases off and put the diamonds in the bag. I know Mr. Freeze only ask for one but I'll take more just in case.

"Shit." said Riddle.

"What?" I said.

"Your men are being torn to shreds out there. I can it through the cameras."

"But I don't hear them screaming."

"That's because this thing killed them quickly. Right now I think it's feeding on them."

"What do I do?"

"Batman and Robin will be there any second but you wouldn't want to be around. Wait I see a vent that's just in front of you." I looked forward then up as I see it right on the left upper corner. "You have a power magnet in your utility belt so you can easily unscrew the frame. Hurry but stay quiet. I don't know how keen those senses are of a vampire."

"Pretty keen I'm guessing."

Luckily there was a ladder step in here so I can reach up to the vent. I place the step ladder under the vent and grab my magnet tool to unscrew the frame. It took me only four to ten seconds I think to get it off. I'm not sure because right now I'm getting nervous. Once I got it opened I crawled right in and made my way.

"Batman and Robin are there but they don't see the vampire. I think it left."

"Let's not be too sure of it." I said.

The vent eventually led to another store so I use my magnet tool again to get out. I didn't see any vampire around. So I'm good. I went to the door and pick locked it to let me out. I felt relieved that I made it outside. So I rush happily to the van that we came in until I felt a hand grab the back of my collar and made me fall back.

When I look up it was the actual vampire. Before it could do anything to me it was stabbed right through the cheeks by Riddle's hidden blade. Riddle was right here with her motorcycle helmet on. I'm guessing the bike is here to. "I'll make it easy for you to kill my partner." said Riddle as she kicked it off her blade and thrown a bunch of these knives that were between her fingers. Not one had missed.

"Come on!" She help me up as we ran to her motorcycle and climb on it. We took off as fast as we can. The van that was left behind, well it exploded because Riddle press the the self destruct button. That way no evidence of us being here would be left behind. "Thanks for saving me back there!" I said.

"No problem! You got what you need?!"

"Yeah!"

"Oh great!"

"What?!"

"That vampire is chasing after up pretty fast."

I saw it running right besides us. Still with some knives sticking out of its body. "Hang on!" said Riddle as the front cover of her bike opened up to reveal some swords. She took one out and attacked it when it came at us. She was able to slice the monster's hand off before it had a chance to claw at us. It stopped and she put her sword back into it's slot the front cover closed.

"I still have some zynophium left in this bike. It's enough for one transportation back to our hideout."

"Than press it!"

She did as we've arrived in the garage where we keep the vehicals. She put the bike into an immediate halt right in her parking space. "Oh God." I let out a sigh of relief. "I didn't think I was gonna meet it personally."

"Well it seems this vampire is gonna be a real problem to our criminal activities." said Riddle as she got off and took off her helmet. "Not just us criminals but also to the caped crusaders."

"I agree."

I got off the bike and we head back to the hideout. "Looks like I'm going to have to stay the night here." she said, "Besides I better get working on new weapons to destroy that thing."

"Right. I know I'm not going anywhere after what just happened tonight." I plop down onto the couch after I set the bag with the diamonds on the table.

"We should anaylize this blood on my hidden blade." she said. "Now that we've got a sample we can check how is it vunerable."

"True. Give me your hidden blade so I can run it now." She detach it from her arm and hand it to me. I got up and entered the lab. I put it on the scanner so it could take the blood sample. When the test came up is says it's a mixture of dead and live blood cells. It can't identify who's it is because it's a mixture of a lot of different blood types.

Well since it's a vampire we could start it off with the basic theories. Like if it's vunerable to holy water, garlic, sunlight, and other weaknesses. Once we know, Coraline and I could get started working on the weapons to kill this thing. Get it out of the way so we can continue our criminal activities. Along with everyone else who've been bothered by this monster.

Riddles are starting to form in my mind that surrounds this monster. Who is the monster? Why did it came to Gotham? Is it an intelligent monster at least? If it is I would love to challenge it with my tests, riddles, conundrums, and traps.

Believe it or not even though I did had a frightful scare this night. I'm really excited to face this monster once again. I wonder if my Riddle is excited to. Of course she is why wouldn't she be? Her and I think alike so we've must be pretty excited that it came to Gotham. She always loves a good fight, I always love a good challenge in wits.

"It looks exactly the same." came in Riddle. "The monster tonight and the monster in the game. They both look alike."

"Show me that recording you gave me."

…

After taking a look at it I find amazing how simliar the monster looked. "I wonder." I said, "If the monster is the same person as the game creator."

"Either that or someone has experience with it." "Ah, that's true. Who's the game creator?"

She looked at the back of the box and read out loud, "George Hanson."

"Hmm, not we got the name all we need to do is look him up."

"I'm on it."

She went to her desk and got on the computer to search him. It only took a few second to know where he is. "Well ain't that a coincindence." said Coraline. "He lives right here in Gotham in Park Row Jacklin Ave 566. Pretty smart to live close to a church in case anyone suspects you as a vampire. Then again it doesn't really make a difference."

"Right."

"Oh that reminds me, I wonder how Batman and Robin are taking it at the murder scene." She pulled up a security camera at the jewelry store we've robbed. They're still there along with the police. I'm guessing they're working together how on earth that even happened.

Coraline said, "Right I'll go by the church in Park Row tomorrow morning to get some holy relics. They always have a little shop where you can buy crosses and holy waters."

"Just be careful though alright?"

"Tch, I'm always careful."

"Heh heh, right, I've nearly forgotten who I was talking to."

Her and I slept in our individual beds to rest up for tomorrow. We're gonna need our strength if we want to take down this monster.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: What Makes Anyone Go Batty (Coraline's Narrative)

I woke up to a sudden alarm from my mechanical dog, K-9. My dog said, "Master Riddle. You have a phone call from Mark."

I look at the time on my clock with the green light up question marks. They glow in the dark so they kind of serve as a night like. But mostly because having a Riddler clock is pretty cool. Anyway the time was 7:00 A.M. "Man this guy wakes up at seven? Then again I wake up around that time if I needed to" I took up my phone and answer the call. "Hello?" I tried not to sound so tired.

"Hey it's me Mark."

"I know who you are. Everyone has caller ID, Mark."

"Well, jeez sorry. So where are you by the way? I went by your apartment and knocked but you weren't there."

"I'm guessing you wanna hang out then?"

"Yeah, and get to know Gotham. See the sights so I can be familiar with them."

"Right, sure. Have you had breakfast?"

"No not yet."

"Kay meet me at IHOP It's not too far from the apartment. Just go to your left pass Gene street then turn to your right. You'll find it real quick."

"Great I'll see you there." "Kay, see you then, bye."

I hang up and sighed. "That boy is going to drive me up the wall here." I got dress quickly and told my dog to tell Riddler that I'll get the stuff we need to test the vampire blood, and I'll be back when I can. I took up my skateboard and went out to go meet up with Mark. Since Riddler's hideout is pretty far from my apartment. I took the mechanical skatebord so I can get there faster by it's flying ability. It took a decent amount of time to perfect it but I was able to get it working. It's just as fast as any car so I can get to my location in no time.

I got to IHOP in less than 20 minutes. I've probably only had Mark waiting at least 7 minutes. I fix up my hair before I went in and found him sitting in a booth. He smiled when he saw me and he said, "Hey, where were you?"

"Had a little meeting with my client."

"Hey did you heard about last night?"

"About?"

"A massacre happen at some jewelry store. Five robbers were torn to shreds by something. I don't think a human could have killed them all."

"Hmm, You've should've heard about the last massacre that happened at the Crypt."

"The Crypt?"

"It's a dance club. You know where you go out and party all night long.

"Did you order?"

"No not yet. I told our waiter that I was gonna wait for you. I got a drink though."

The drink he chose was an orange juice. "Cool, hope I didn't kept you too long."

"Nah."

Our waiter came back and he took our orders. The drink I chose was orange juice too. He said, "So is my game safe?"

Oh shit I've forgotten to take it with me when I brought it to the Riddler. I better get that back soon before he start's suspecting. "Yeah it's fine."

"You know I saw something weird out my window last night."

"Oh yeah? Like what kind of weird?"

"Well right when I was getting ready for bed. I look outside my window and saw a guy dress in all black and carrying something wrapped in a black garbage bag."

"I'm guessing you didn't report it?"

"No, for one I didn't really know what I saw. The guy did seemed out of place though."

Surprisingly our food was brought to us pretty quickly. "Thank you." I said to the waiter so did Mark.

"So how do you know it was a guy and not a strong gal?" I asked him.

"Well you got a point there. I didn't really see the person's face ."

I decided to change the subject. I don't want to make him feel like he's being interrogated. "So how are Bob and Wade? Haven't heard from those guys in forever."

"Bob is doing fine so is Wade. The three of use would go online and play Minecraft together. I remember sending you an invitation, so did Bob and Wade. If you ever wanted to play Drunk Minecraft with us."

"Yeah, I've been pretty busy here in Gotham."

"With your clients asking you to build stuff."

"Yup."

We were slient only for a moment as he asked me, "Why don't you play Drunk Minecraft with us? Come on it'll be fun."

You see if it was someone else I would immediately say no. But This guy...Mark...He's like the closest thing I got as a true friend. He's just a best friend that has always been there for me. Even though he can be annoying at times but once he gives me those puppy eyes I can't say no. I don't want to hurt his feelings. "Okay so when are you gonna be doing that Drunk Minecraft thing?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow huh. Yeah I can make room for that."

"Great. Can't wait to tell the guys. They'll be happy to see you alive."

"Come on, Gotham is terrible but it can't kill me."

"And that's why I love how you're tough. So tough I'm surprised Gotham's police didn't mistaken you as a criminal."

"Ha ha, yeah no kidding."

I'm not surprised at all. I'm always carefull in what I do. I've been getting away with crime since I was only 10.

"Hey um, I gotta do something for a client after this."

"Okay, mind if I come with you?"

I thought on it but I said, "It's best if you don't. It's a personal thing."

"Well what did you need to do?"

"Go down in Park Row in the upper part of the city. I need to visit a shop in a church to pick up some religious items."

"Why? I only thought you build technology for them."

"When I've known a client for a long time I do a couple of errands for an extra price."

"Wow, never thought you would do such a nice thing."

"Hey, if they're good to me I'm good to them."

After a moment of eating our breakfast he said, "Look. I know you have a life here, and you're probably already so use to not having anyone around you. But it's been 10 years I've haven't seen you..."

He was silent after a while just looking down on his plate without making any eye contact. I sighed slightly as I said, "I see, you want me to make up thoughs 10 years. I've really left a big hole in your life haven't I?"

"... Why did you leave?"

Can't tell him the truth. Or else he'll report me or just really move to LA to stay away from me. "I left because of Gotham. When I saw how much crime was flooding this place. A lot of people have gotten hurt because of these criminals. So I use technology to help the victims. I make artificial limbs at a low price, I made my own medicines so they can get better... Truth is, I really hate this place. Ever since a close friend of mine died here. I've felt like I owe him to carry out his will. To help the people of Gotham."

"..." He didn't say anything just smiled. "I'm only gonna ask you one last time... Can I come with you?"

I couldn't help but smile as I said, "Sure. But we're gonna do this like last time alright? You stay outside while I go in myself."

"Right, got that."

This guy is stubborn. But he's a big sweet heart. I find myself amused but guilty how he just eats up my lies. What a gullible and naïve man. I actually laugh at his kind heart. Of course I would laugh at that because I'm the totally opposite.

I'm cold hearted. I don't give a shit about the people in Gotham. Just as long I'm on top in the criminal world. I will surpass the Riddler, Joker, Penguin, Two-Face, Posion Ivy, Catwoman, and every other big time criminal. Then I will do the utmost utlimate challenge. I will bring the Batman to his knees until I hear him beg for mercy.

Until then, I shall be crowned as the Queen of Crime. For now, I'm just the Riddler's assisstant.

…

We took a cab to Park Row to get to the church. It was pretty far and I don't think Mark was willing to walk. Well it's the same with me but if Mark just went home, I would've use my skateboard to get there. "I forget." he said, "Do you bother to go to church on sundays?"

"No." I said.

"How come?"

"Religion doesn't really apply to me."

"Maybe you should."

"Now why would I want to do that?"

"Well, everyone has a belief in something right? Don't you ever wonder if there is a God?"

"... I think the belief in God is only true when you are really do believe a God is real. I don't believe there is one, because I don't know what to believe."

He looked at me in a sort of confusion. Probably because he's trying to figure me out. I'm not one to just let someone take a peek into my mind. "So have you seen Batman and Robin?"

"A couple of times. Depends where the crimes are taken place."

"What were they like?"

"Determined. They really dedicate themselves to fighting crime."

"Have you seen any of the big time criminals?"

"Almost all of them. They are really stubborn to keep on doing criminal activities."

"Have you ever got a chance to see the Joker? I hear he's a big time threat to Gotham."

"No, Can't say I've met him yet."

But I sure would like to. I want to test his determination to bring down the Batman. He's my real competition.

We've finally got to the church. I told the cabbie to wait for a second that it's a run in and run out thing. We went into the church and to the left side there was a little shop. We walked in and I got a cross, a rosary, and a bottle of holy water. Once I paid for them we then head out. But when we came out of the church. Suddenly a man dress in black was telling our taxi driver something and the cabbie drove off.

"Hey!" we ran up to him. "What the hell man?!"

"Relax." He said as he took off his glasses, "Remember me?"

Aw shit. It's my real client, Frank Ising. He's a criminal just not a very known one. He's a little like me. He's a good strategist but not much of a mechanic. He gives information to other criminals in what they want to know and gives out plans. He's pretty good in what he does. I'm just surprised he'd even found me around here.

"Evil." I said, that's his nick name. Oh and didn't I also mention he has black mail pretty much on anyone. He probably finally found his black mail upon me because I'm with Mark right now. "How did you know that was our cab?"

"Saw you two walked in. So what are you doing here on my turf?"

"Your turf? Please."

"Sorry who are you?" said Mark.

"Names Frank Ising." he said, "But people call me Evil."

"Why?"

"Because he's evil." I said. "Like what he did just now, He sent our cabbie away.

"So what do you want Evil?"

"How rude Coraline." He ruffled my hair and out of annoyance I knock his hand away. "Always getting to the point without introducing your friends."

"(Sigh). This is Mark."

"Mark what?"

Mark was about to say something but I put a halt to that. "That's all you need to know. Now what do you want?"

"Okay okay. I was wondering if you like to go to the club. Some of your clients are attending there."

"You mean Penguin's Lounge?"

"Yup, that's the one, so dress up nice alright?"

"Who's buying?"

"The host. You can bring your friend along if you like."

Shit this really putting me on the spot here. "Hey Mark what's that over there?" I point down the street as he look. I jab him quickly in the neck with a needle and he past out.

"Geez you could've said no." said Evil, "And you thought I was evil."

"Shut up you pretty much started this shit.

"What was so damn important that you have to tell me in front of him?"

"There's a meeting going on at the Penguin Lounge. As a matter of fact your partner, Riddler sent me to tell you this after I told him."

"So who's holding this meeting?"

"Scarecrow. Have you heard that his men were slaughtered at the Crypt?"

"Yeah, It was the same with Riddler's men when we were robbing that jewelry store. So the meeting is about that monster."

"You've fought it?"

"Stab it right in the cheeks and cut its hand off. But it lived. We were lucky to escape."

"Hmm, so about Mark here?"

"Take him back to his apartment. He'll won't remember a thing what happened here since I gave him small dose of amnesia.

"Hey you keep tabs around here right?"

"I keep tabs everywhere."

"Do you know a man name George Hanson?"

He thought for a bit to see if the name ring a bell, "No can't say I have, who is he?" he asked me.

"A game creator. Heard he lives around here."

"You want me to check him out?"

"Yeah but stay clear from him, just watch him alright? He lives in Jacklin Ave 566."

"Oh, that's pretty close. Yeah I'll see what's up with this guy."

"Thanks. Now help me find another cab, asshole."

…

The meeting Riddler and I went to was in the very back of the lounge where it's closed off from other civilians. Everyone else was wearing their same ole tradmark outfits so we did the same. Let's see who's here? Poison Ivy, Two-Face, Penguin, Bane, Mr Freeze. Luckily Riddler brought the Diamonds so they can do that exchange for his invention.

Mad Hatter, surprisingly, Man-Bat, Killer Croc, Scarecrow, Victor Zsasz who's also called the Phone Booth killer, and Scar Face. You know that little guy who's a puppet who's controlled by a puppet. Even though he is the ventriliquist I consider him as a puppet to the very thing he creates as a puppet. That's what I call a man that's a slave to his own creation. Like Frankenstein in a way.

What bugs me the most is that the Joker isn't here. His assistant Harley Quinn is here but not him. I guess he doesn't like going to these meetings.

"Hey Riddle!" came up Harley Quinn as she wrap her arms around my shoulders and kiss me on the cheeks. I blushed a little as I'm not use to her kisses. "Long time no see. How's things going for you Honey, with Eddie?"

"Things are going fine with our partnership. You and Joker? How come he isn't here?"

"Mr. J had other plans tonight, and we're doing great thanks for asking."

"Hey Harley." came up Posion Ivy.

"Red, hows it going?"

She gave her a hug thank God. I'm not use to people hugging me for an awfully long time. Do I have any lipstick on my cheek? I look at myself in the reflection of my hidden blade and saw the lip print there.

"People will talk you know if you just leave it there." said Riddler.

"Shut up!"

I rub it off as he just snickered. He went off to go talk to Mr. Freeze. Poison Ivy and Harley came up to me to talk. "Hey Riddle." said Poison Ivy, "How you're holding up with the geek?" She was talking about the Riddler.

"Doing great. At times we even think alike so the cooperation between us is going smooth."

"Oooo." said both of them in unison.

"Someone is liking the Riddler." said Harley.

"Shut up Harley! I do not!"

I tried not to be loud as possible. Then the two of them wrap their arms over my shoulders as they huddle me side by side. "Listen kid." said Posion Ivy. "He's just as young as you are."

"He's like six years older than me!"

"So, Mr. J is ten years older than I am." said Harley, "And I go head over heels for him."

"Wait, how old are you?"

"30."

"The Joker is 40 years old?! The Riddler is is only fucking 30!"

"Here's a few good tips to get to the Riddler." said Posion Ivy. "Always give him at least one riddle. If he takes a interest to the riddle he might give you a riddle."

"How the hell will that get him to be interested in me?! Every time he talks I hear riddles. Tch, besides believe it or not at times we'll have a riddle face off."

"Did he enjoy it?"

"Are you kidding? Happy as a boy with his action figures."

"Then that means he already likes you."

"What? Oh please the first time we've meet I nearly killed him."

"So he told us." said both of them.

"He'd actually told you guys how we've met?!"

"Riddle!" called the Riddler.

"Remember be seductive" said Poison Ivy.

"Shut up.

"Coming!"

I rush to him to get away from them as fast as possible. Even I can actually hear them snickering with their hidden smiles. Those two I swear. "You okay?" He asked, "You looked flushed."

"Shut up!

"(Sigh)! Did you got what you've wanted from Mr. Freeze?"

"Yeah, He was happy I brought the diamonds. He actually predicted I would bring them so he brought the equipment I needed,"

"Well, how convienient of him. I know it's not really my place to ask but... How's he coming along with the cure for his wife?"

He shook his head as he said, "Not good. He hasn't come close to finding the cure. Honestly, I've would've helped him even without anything in return. But he always prefers to work alone."

"Maybe I could be some help. I'm pretty good in making my own medicine."

"Yes, even making your own zynophium. (Sigh), I don't know Riddle. He's not one to take help from anyone unless he's really desperate. You can try asking him though if you like."

I look over to Mr. Freeze sitting at back end of the table. I walked over to him as I said, "Hey." He turn his eyes to me. Well at least I got his attention. "I'm Riddle." I held out my hand to him for a shake, "Riddler's assistant."

"What do you want?" he said in a annoyed tone. Better not rub him the wrong way.

"Nothing." I put my hand down still keeping that smile in place, "I just wanted to let you know. I'm very knowledgeble in the medical and science field. I create my own technology, weapons, and medicine."

"Ah, so that explains how the Riddler hasn't been caught yet."

"Heh, yeah. I'm always looking out for him.

"So yeah if you need any help, just ask."

When I turn around and was about to walk away he said, "Come by on Saturday at 8 A.M." I smirked and turn around to take out from my own utility belt a communicator. "Here." I gave it to him. "It's my personal Riddle Communicator. You can contact me through that. All you need to do is press the green button and I'm there to take your call."

He made a small smile at me as he nod once and said, "Thank you."

I walked away back to stand beside the Riddler. "Wow. First time I've seen him made a smile. So I'm guessing he accepted your help?"

"Yup, I'm meeting him at his place on Saturday 8 A.M."

"That's only a day from now."

"Oh and uh, I'll be leaving a little early tomorrow night. My friend invited me to play that Drunk Minecraft game."

"Drunk Minecraft?"

"Check it on YouTube, they're not too bad."

"Weird name your friend has." he said, "Markiplier?"

"It's his YouTube Name. Take a wild guess what's his real name."

"Ha ha, you're funny."

We heard a one ring bell go off as we all had to sit down. A waitress was taking our order here first. I didn't know we were all gonna have dinner here. Believe it or not I expected Ivy a vegetarian but that will pretty much make her a traitor to her own kind. She's a big time carnivore so she ordered a steak with water.

I ordered a burger and fries along with a Dr. Pepper. Riddler ordered the same surprisingly. When our meals were brought to us. I had one of the Penguin's henchwomen to serve me my burger and soda. She was brunette and has sapphire eyes. After she set the dish in front of me I felt her hand stroke the back of my head. It surprised me for sure and when I looked at her, she winked at me along with a smile... Well that was awkward.

Funny thing that happened while we were eating. I felt a fry thrown at my cheek. I look at Riddler who pretended like nothing happened. So I sneakily throw a fry back at his cheek. I did the same thing prenteded like if nothing happened.

In the corner of my eye I saw that smirk spreading on his face and suddenly we both thrown a fry at each other at the same time which counter attack our frys. We try hard not to laugh then we ended it there before we get really into it. He ruffled my hair and patted me on the shoulder. We're not lovers. We're best friends, we're partners in crime.

Finally after we ate, Scarecrow started the meeting off as he shown the video we set up for him about the monsterous vampire. He told us all to keep a look out for this monster and try to figure out how to kill it. Or else this monster will cause a huge problem for us.

"From what we know." he said, "Riddler and Riddle robbed a jewelry store last night. The monster killed their men and nearly killed the Riddler. Thanks to his assistant, Riddle. She saved him in time and actually fought off the monster."

Everyone applauded for my great attempt. "Even though she wasn't able to kill it. Riddler." Riddler stand up with this case and open it up to show my hidden blade still covered in the vampire's blood. "At least she was able to get a blood sample."

I gave Riddler the holy water first as he poor some drops onto it. The water litterally burned the blood away off my hidden blade. I expected my blade to melt along with it but it was unharmed. "So now we know that the vampire is vunerable to anything holy. Such as that holy water."

"Then I guess it's vunerable getting staked too." said a new voice. We look at entrance to this room where the voice came from. It was no other than the Joker himself. "Sorry I came in late. I was doing something else earlier."

"Hey puddin'!" Harley ran up to him and hugged him.

"Hey Harley.

"So let's take a good look at the famous Riddle. If you don't mind coming up front, Riddle."

I stand up immediately but Riddler put a hand on my arm. I'm guessing he doesn't trust the Joker. That's good, at least he has that sense about him too. I gave him a smirk to tell him I'll be okay. So he let me go and I went up to him.

"Hi, It's finally an honor to meet you." said Joker as he held out his hand to me for a shake. I grab his wrist and turn it to see a hand buzzer. A deadly device I've known too well. Believe me I've used it once. It's tough cleaning up the mess."

"Ha ha ha ha! You've done your homework!"

"Why wouldn't I?"

I let go of him as he said, "Riddler you've chosen a good one to be your assistant. I ought to barrow her from you sometime."

"Tch, Why would you need help from me? From the looks of it you're doing just fine."

"Oh but you've proved your worth to us all. You know what we've have called you since your appearance?"

"What's that?"

"The Shadow of the Dark Knight. You've gotten away from Batman and Robin so many time that you've never been caught once. I gotta say it seems like you were born to be a criminal."

"Tch. Now that's something I've never expect from you. Praise, and from the looks of it,"

I jerk my hand fast as the blade was only a centimeter from his eye. "I'd say you're just buttering me up so I can bring my defenses down." I didn't even made him flinch which ticked me off. The only thing he did was laughed at me. "Good one!" he said. "You're amusing too! Ha ha ha ha!"

"Tch, whatever dude."

I jerk my hand again for my hidden blade to revert back. I came back to sit down next to Riddler. "Okay um." said Scarecrow, "Nice of you to join us Joker. Take a seat so we can continue." Joker sat next with Harley.

"You okay?" asked Riddler very quietly.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Sort of. One thing I've finally know Joker for sure. He's knows how to get under anyone's skin. It's no wonder why Batman always beats him up.

…

After the meeting I came back to my apartment. After I took off my bag and put my skateboard against the wall. I noticed something happening across the building in that same window that turns off the light when someone screams. I know that building is a hotel. But what's so special about that one lit up window.

Anyway what I was seeing was a woman dressed up very slutty like. I pick up a pair of my binoculars to see what's happening in there. I don't know why I just have this feel that I need to see this. Well I see her undressing herself from that red dress. Then this guy came along who's topless, just wrap his arms around her as he felt her around... Why am I watching this?

Then something stranged happened. He pulled back her long hair from her neck and revealed his top pair of fangs. So that's why I had this feeling. I immediately got on my knees so he wouldn't spot me right away. But I kept the binoculars up, and I've finally witnessed him bite down onto her neck. He drag her out of view and that was it for tonight.

So a man who's fit, tall, black haired, pale, and what seems like he has grey eyes. Is the vampire we are trying to kill. I better report this to Riddler first thing tomorrow morning. I look back at the window as I see the lights were off. I close my blinds and curtains then get ready for bed. Boy, what a night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Riddle Me This Riddle Me That Who's The Big Monsterous Bat?

I was waken up by the sound of someone knocking on the door. I climb out of bed put on some pajama pants and went to open the door. But I look through the eye hole first just to be cautious. It was Mark, tch I wonder if he's gonna ask questions what happened to him yesterday. I unlock the bolts to let him in. "Hey, what's up?"

"Boy don't you look better." He was pointing at my hair. I guess I got bed head.

"Ha ha, what do you want?"

"Um, I'm going to go grocery shopping. Wanna come?"

"Sure. I need to do some grocery shopping myself. Just let me get dress real quick."

I let him stay in the living room while I got dressed. After I've gotten myself ready him and I headed out. Suprisingly on our way over there he didn't ask questions about yesterday. Which is good and all the same to me. I'm glad the serum did its work.

Once we got to HEB and we were walking around with our carts. He asked me, "You know every time I walk into a grocery store I will always be reminded of that game I played, Octodad. Have you've ever played it?"

"No, haven't heard of it. What's that game all about?"

"Well you're basically an octupus who's a father. I did a let's play video of it. It get's fun at first but then it gets hard. I raged so much on that game that I lost my voice because of it."

"Heh heh, now I know not to play it."

"Then you have got to try it. No excuses."

"Tch, whatever."

"Hey um, I told the guys that you were gonna play with us tonight. You will be able to make it?"

"Yeah of course."

"Great.

"You've played Minecraft before right?"

"I have, Mark."

"Cool, then I don't need to explain to you anything.

"So what alcohol are you going to drink?"

"Rum with Dr. Pepper."

"Ooo nice. But yeah in a way how we do Drunk Minecraft is like doing a drinking game."

"Well at least we're not playing the Stephen King drinking game."

"Why's that?"

"Cause you'll be dead in 15 minutes by just watching the intro."

He looked at me weirdly and I said, "I'm guessing you've never watched Nostalgia Critic's Stephen King drinking game review."

"Oh him. I've only heard of him on YouTube."

"Check him out, he's quite hilarious."

…

After we were done grocery shopping I told him that I have to be somewhere else for the rest of the day. So I drop off my groceries first at the apartment and went straight to Riddler's hideout. "Hey Riddle Diddle." said Riddler.

"Hey Riddler Diddle." I said back, "Guess what."

Hey turn around in his wheely chair to read my face. "You saw something that will interest me."

"You bet. I just saw the vampire made his kill in a hotel room across from my window's apartment. He wasn't in his monster form, he looked human."

"What did he look like?"

"Black slick hair, pale skin, and grey eyes. He's a like an inch taller than you. I saw his fangs before he bit that one woman's neck. I think she was a prostitute."

"Okay then, We'll keep a close eye on him. You can send one of your mechanical animals to monitor that room right?"

"I've made some mechanical bugs that can get into that room. They've already been tested so they should be good."

"Do your mechanical bugs only record?"

"No, they can get into any room and hack into systems"

"Hey if you don't mind I would like to borrow some for this upcoming heist."

"Yeah sure man.

"As a matter of fact I better do some research. You got those files on every criminal in town right?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I want to know more about this whole situation with Mr. Freeze's wife. Before I just go in and guess what I'm suppose to do."

"Right."

Before I left to the file room I asked him, "Hey what are you working on anyway?"

"It's little bombs I've been working on. I've aready perfected the fear bombs with the chemical that I've gotten from Scarecrow. Now that I've got some of Mr. Freeze's technology. I'm finsihing off the ice bombs. When we were leaving the meeting I asked for some of Poison Ivy's plants but she was kind of hard to convince."

"So that's why you two were talking for a while outside while I was in the car?"

"Yup."

"What did you do to convince her?"

"There are some things you don't need to know."

"Oh boy, this should be good."

I walked off to get the file on Freeze. It's really sad how he became a criminal. He only robs money and diamonds for the love of his wife, Nora Fries. It's a rare disease she definitely has. I need to get into the hospital's records to see if there were any simliar patients that has this disease. I put the file back in the cabinet it came from and went to my desk to access all of the hospital's records.

But I didn't have any luck. Even looked into the secret files and I still had nothing. Kind of a big bummer really. Well I really have nothing else to do except do something for Penguin. He asked me to upgrade his umbrella that has some of the equipments I've installed myself. I did it real quick cause all it needed was a reload for it's use and some fixings here and there. But this time when he opens his umbrella it will provide him a protective shield and it'll still fly."Be right back okay?" I said, "I just need to drop this off to penguin."

I put the umbrella in a protective case.

"Okay, Becareful."

When I came out I was about to ride off on my skateboard until Frank came out of nowhere and grab me by the jacket in a panic state. Because of that my reaction kicked in and punched him in the gut. "Dude you scared me!" I said.

"And this is your reaction to being scared?! (COUGH! COUGH!)" he said trying to get the air back into his lungs.

"You've should've known that I would punch anyone who scares."

"Unless you refrain yourself from punching a pregnant woman."

"What are you doing here?"

He stand up more upright but still holding his stomach to ease the pain. He said, "George Hanson is the vampire."

"Black hair, pale skin with grey eyes?"

"...No he has red hair with brown eyes."

"Wait are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"How did you found out he was a vampire?"

"I broke into his house and found some blood packs in the fridge. After that I didnt look farther so I book it out of there."

"But how did you got his description?"

"The pictures. I saw one of them that has a name of the back of a frame with his daughter. He posed with her at Disney Land."

"In other words you're not exactly sure if he's a vampire. I've seen the vampire across my apartment and he has black hair with grey eyes. This guy, George, could be dead and this vampire is just using his house to hide in. But I'm not rulling out that possiblity that he could be a vampire too.

"Go on inside and tell the Riddler about this alright."

"Yeah, will do."

he went in as I made my way. I was heading to the Penguin's hideout until something that caught my eye stopped me. The black haired man with grey eyes sitting under the shade of a tree. I kick up my skateboard and walked over to him but kept my distance. "I'm guessing you saw me then."

"Yes." he said, "How brave of you to come up to me."

"Who are you?"

"Maxwell Dandridge. No need to tell me yours. I actually like the name Riddle."

I looked at him quite surprised that he's not burning up. I wonder how's that possible.

"How are you able to withstand the sunlight?"

"Sunblock. A skin cream we vampires put on ourselves to withstand the sun. But saddly it's a defective product. It only last for 5 hours. I only got 2 left."

"What have you've been doing for the last three?"

"Taking care of some stuff. Getting rid of body isn't hard.

"Oh and by the way." He turn his face to show both his cheeks with two identical scars. "That really hurt. It was even more difficult to regrow a new hand." He took off his black glove from the hand I cut off and I see that it has a plastic cover to show the skeleton with some meat regrowing around it. "You made your weapons out of silver. What gave you the idea to make your blades out of that kind of element?"

"Force of habbit I guess."

"Heh heh heh heh." He shook his head, "Naw, I've seen your kind before. You're looking a little young to be in their clan though."

"Starting off young is the greatest way to start off anything. Want me to demonstrate my skills again?"

I jerk both of my hands as my hidden blades showed themselves. "Interesting." he said. "The right is silver and the left is iron. They look the same but they're completely different metals. You've been trained to carry two different metals am I correct?"

"What's your point?"

"It means you've already know that my kind exists. You've just haven't faced us in the past, and I gotta say."

He sniffed into the air as if he's checking my scent. "Your blood smells absolutely delicious."

"I wonder what your blood smells like then." I said with a smirk on my face. When I was about to go after him he immediately put up his hand to halt me as he said, "Don't. I'm not in any mood nor shape to be fighting with you. As a matter of fact I came here to strike a deal."

"Tch, and what will that be?"

"You create a serum that removes our weaknesses permantly, and I'll leave Gotham. I'll won't cause anymore trouble."

"..." I jerk my hands to put my hidden blades away and said, "No."

"No?" His smile faded, "What do you mean no? I just gave you a chance that I'll leave Gotham alone unless you make a serum for me!"

"That's the thing. You vampires are a pest. If I create a serum that cures you from your weaknesses. You'll flood the entire world and lead it into extinction. That's something I'm not gonna let that happen."

"Why the fuck do you care?" He stand up. "You criminals don't give a shit what happens to the world."

"Heh heh heh heh HA HA HA HA HA!" I couldn't help myself but burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?! What did I miss?!"

"You're right, we don't give a shit what happens to this world. As a matter of fact I don't even care what happens to the people of Gotham. But all I see of you now is competition. You're in my way to achieving the big goal, and that's me being this world's greatest criminal. I'll be crowned as the Queen of Crime!

"As a matter of fact. I can actually kill you where you stand." I acted fast as I shot an iron stake at his right shoulder. Pinning him against the tree he was sitting against to.

"GAH!" He grab the stake as he tried to take it out.

"But I won't. Cause the way how you are now, it's just pathetic. I rather fight you when you're at your full strength. Hope you prepare yourself soon."

Just when I was about to walk away he said, "You've made a big mistake."

"Tch, blow me."

I just rode off as I left him. Not what was I about to do? Oh yeah, drop this umbrella off to the Penguin.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Who's Drunk And Who's Not?

I arrived at the Penguin's Hideout to deliver his umbrella. But apparently he wasn't there at the moment so I stayed around for a little bit to give him the umbrella myself. His henchwomen made sure they didn't kept me bored. Well I've should've said Henchwoman because there's this one brunnette who's name is Angelica I believe. She's been taking care of me the most... Which I find it weird.

After she brought me my pizza and sprite. She sat down with me. "Hey." she said.

"Hey." I said back.

"So what's it like working with the Riddler? It must be amazing to be considered as his equal."

You know I think she's the one who served me my meal at the meeting yesterday. Yeah now I remember. She was the one who stroked my hair and winked at me. That really freaked me out too. I went along with her hoping nothing more weirdness happen, "It's good. Him and I really work together to perform crimes."

"So you're like really smart huh? Are you smarter than the Riddler?"

"...I rather not say. We've always understood each other's intellects."

"Oh I get it. So the two of you are on the same lengths in brain quality." I nearly laughed in my soda. I've never heard that before, brain quality. Well at least I get what she's trying to say.

"You know, you're really cute." She started caressing my back and that's when I really choke into my soda. She giggled at that as I said, "Um you know I think I should be going."

"Oh but stay."

Pop out of nowhere this other henchwoman who's blonde. Delilah is her name I believe. "Whoa!" I slipped from the couch as I was really startled. She's lucky I didn't punch her in the face! "Where did you come from?!"

They both giggled as Delilah said, "She has the cutest reaction."

"I know right?" agreed Angelica.

"Please tell me you gals are just screwing with me."

"Not yet." said Delilah.

"Right, very poor choice of words." I said.

Suddenly Angelica crawled right on top of me. "You're very cute you know. As cute as a bunny."

"A bunny?"

Delilah came over and said, "I'd rather say she's as attractive as a fox. Foxes are smart and cunning and so hot."

But foxes get hunted by humans and other dogs. They're easily killed!

"Don't worry darling. We'll take care of you." said Angelica as she kissed me. She tasted like chocolate mint!

"My turn." said Delilah as she kissed me too! She tasted like strawberries and cream. Has she been eating that? WHY AM I WONDERING AND NOT TRYING TO GET THEM OFF ME?! It ended pretty quickly when someone was coming through the door. They pick me up and sat me back down on the couch and stand on the opposite sides. Quick thinking gals.

The person who came in was the Penguin. "Ah! Riddle!" he said with a smile. "I see you've brought my umbrella."

"(Ahem), Yes sir." I said.

I open the case and held it out to him. "I've equipted a sheild for it so when you open it downwards it becomes a sheild. When you open it upwards it turns into your flying transportation. It's quick, easy, and simple. Oh and here are the ammos for it so you can reload."

"Thank you very much Riddle. It's magnificent as usual. You're money is in the case."

I really don't ask for any of these big time criminals to pay me for my inventions. But at times they really do want to pay me like the Penguin here. Only reason why I take it is because he doesn't take no for an answer. So I thought of it as being generous.

"Great, and as usual if you have any problems with it just contact me and I'll fix it." I said as I took the money in the case.

When I got up to go suddenly the girls hand me a take out box of the pizza and a to go cup for the soda. What I also felt was a hand going into my pocket. It was Angelica who put something in there and winked at me. These girls are really fast and Penguin here hasn't even noticed!

"Would you like one of my girls to take you back to the Riddler?"

"No no, I um, I got my skateboard. Thank you though."

"Okay, have a goodnight."

"Yeah you too."

I walked normally out of the room and quicken the pace to go outside. I dig through the pocket Angelica put her hand in and pull out a folded napkin. I open it and it read, "Call us, Angelica's 437-690, Delilah's 784-568."

"Oh lord. I'm never coming here alone again."

…

When I came back to the hideout I've felt so tired and so shocked that I feel like I was gonna collaspe anytime now. So I sat down on the couch without even saying Hey Riddler Diddle to Riddler.

"Hey Riddle Diddle." He said, and when he didn't hear me say it back he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Um..." I started out, "I...Don't know."

He got up from his chair and sat with me. "What's this?" he asked as he took the take out box from me that contained the pizza. Then he notice the piece of paper in my right hand. He took it as he open it and lifted an eyebrow. "Who's Angelica and Delilah?"

"Let's just say I'm not going to Penguin's hideout alone anymore."

I took the paper and put it in the drawer in my desk. I'll probably only call them when I need them for something else. Luckily Riddler didn't press questions further. So that gives me time to clear my head before I go to that Drunk Minecraft... You know what I'm gonna need something stronger than rum. I need something to destroy the memory.

…

Once I came back I was pretty much already drinking. I knock on Mark's door as he opened it. He smiled brightly as he said, "Hey Coraline, come on in."

He let me in as I brought in my stuff. "What's up? You look pale. Are you feeling sick?"

"No just a long day building equipment and delivering them. I swear I should have my own delivery boy."

Like seriously. I help set up for this thing and we both got online. Once his friends saw me they both said in unison and pretty loud too. "CORALINE!"

"Ow!" I said as I cover my ears.

"Coraline it's been forever!" said Wade.

"Yeah like no kidding." said Bob.

"Yeah," I said, "I think I've only met you once on skype, right Bob?"

"Yeah, thanks a lot by the way for never returning my calls."

"I have a new number and I've pretty much forgotten yours." I said.

"Oh geez thanks. Give it to me so I can contact you."

"Sure. 777-7777."

"Are you serious?"

"7 sevens, no joke."

"Tell us, guys. How's things going in Gotham?" said Wade.

"It's crazy like you wouldn't believe." said Mark. "But Coraline here seems to enjoy it all."

"Yeah lot's of messed up things always happen in Gotham. Especially recently."

"Yeah two massacres happened." said Mark, "One at this club called the Crypt and the other at this jewelry store."

"Wow, you two are definitely insane to move into Gotham." said Wade.

"Then that applys with everyone else in Gotham City." I said, "Instead of putting criminals in Arkham Asylum this whole place should've been called Arkham City."

"Okay guys let's get started." said Mark.

"Hey Bunny."

"Hey Foxy."

I heard the familiar female voices behind us. Mark and I looked back and I immediately said, "Oh my God."

Angelica and Delilah were here in the bedroom of Mark's just by the door. Believe it or not they were both smiling hungerily at me.

"Um who are you two and how did you got into my apartment?" asked Mark.

"Excuse me!" I said as I brought them out of the apartment. "What are you two doing here?!"

"You were being followed Foxy." said Delilah.

"What?"

"It's true, Bunny." said Angelica. We watched you going out and we saw this red headed guy following you."

"So we caught him and put him in one of Penguin's cells." said Delilah.

"We've thought you would like to interrogate him."

"A red headed man huh?" I said, "With brown eyes?"

"Yes." they both said in unison.

Maybe I can use them to my advantage. "Okay, keep him there for a while until I come by tomorrow. Come into my apartment real quick."

I let them into my apartment as I took out some weapons from my green bag. I gave it to them as I said, "If he does anything out of the ordinary use these. Also they're for protection when you go out at night. Remember there's a vampire running loose around Gotham."

"Aww you're so sweet Bunny."

They both kissed me on the cheeks. "Here's my communicator too so you can contact me through this." I gave them my communicator, "Don't come here again or else you'll give me away. Do you both understand?"

"Yes, Riddle." They said in unison.

"Now please go and be safe."

They left giggling. I wash their liprints off my cheeks and came back in Mark's apartment to continue the Drunk Minecraft.

"Who were they?" Mark asked.

"My Clients."

I took at least three gulps from my straight up rum drink and put it down as I said, "Okay let's get this started."

"Foxy?" said Bob.

"Bunny?" said Wade.

"Shut up!"

… (Riddler's Narrative)

After Frank told me what he knew about this house the vampire has been living in. I decided to check it out myself. It was a spooky looking place. Looks like it did have someone died in that house. I was a bit hesitant about it because I'm not as skilled as Coraline. But she has been training me over the days so I'm good enough to handle myself in a regular street fight crowd.

I didn't even need to pick lock the door. It was already open just welcoming anyone to come in. When I stepped inside I was expecting the inside to smell like death. But it smelt more like earth. This vampire painted and borded the windows, so it's really dark in here. Not even the light switch is even working. Luckily Coraline installed a flashlight into my cane. It comes in handy and I don't need to have my hands full.

I Looked into the refrigerator first to really see that there were blood bags. There were at least five in there and a bunch of apples. I didn't think vampires would eat human food such as apples. I close it and found a door that I believe leads down to a basement. I tried opening it but it wouldn't budge. Even tried busting it down and I've only ended up hurting my shoulder.

So I left that door alone and went upstairs. I checked the bedrooms and there were at least three. The second one I went through had blood in the bathtub. I gathered some up in a vile and put it in my utility belt so it can be safe in its deposit. Suddenly I heard someone coming into the house and that's when I went out of the window and jump down with this rope line connected to my belt.

I revert it back as it went into its case and ran out of there. I better take this blood sample back to my hideout maybe I could-,

"Leaving so soon?"

A man came out of no where in front of me. I reacted quick as I unsheathed the sword from my cane. "Ooo now that's an interesting sword. Iron and Silver. You know that assistant of yours is pretty smart."

"You're the vampire who caused us problems." I said.

"Yes, and the one that got stabbed in the cheeks and lost a hand."

He lifted the hand that was supposed to be gone but it's there. "It's regrowing little by little. Although I really must pay her back for it. Hurts like a bitch."

"It's gonna hurt a lot more once I'm through with you."

"Don't you think she's a  
bit strange, Riddler?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like you've just found her randomly right? Well, heh heh, I think not. You see people like her they are not found unless they want to be found. The only thing I don't understand is... Why you?"

I didn't know what to say. "You're really nothing special. Yeah you're a big time criminal but she's a big time monster. More monsterous than I am. Right now what I'm telling you is only just food for thought, Riddler. I can't really kill you where you stand because my fight isn't with you. It's with her."

He walked right past me as he said, "Have a goodnight , Riddler." I didn't put my sword away until he was gone. But before he went inside the house he said, "Oh and that blood you're carrying. It's George Hanson's." He was finally gone. I sheath my sword back and then I left in my car I drove in.

Why so interested in my assistant?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Riddle Me This Assistant (Coraline's Narrative)

I was completely hammered from last night. I think I might have to call in. Damn how the hell could they do this on every other week?! I heard a knock on the door as I groaned in pain from the sound. "GO AWAY!" I said.

"IT'S ME, MARK!" called from the otherside of the door.

I really didn't feel like getting up so I said, "Open Seaseme." The door opened itself to let him in as I heard him close it. He came into my bedroom as he said, "How did you do that?"

"I wired the door to open by voice activation. How the hell are you even standing?"

"Well honestly I didn't take that many drinks like you did. So I was more conservative but I was sure drunk.

"Hey believe it or not I've found out that Gotham has babacoa." He lifted the bag and a 3 liter of big red. "Big Red cures hangovers, and it looks like you need it."

"Okay okay. Thank you."

I got up and we ate at the table. Believe it or not Big Red was helping getting rid of the hangover. "The video we've recorded was great." he said, "A lot of YouTubers loved you. You should read the comments."

"I think the only reason why is because I was trying to drown out the memory of my Clients."

"Yeah what's up with that by the way?"

"They're... Let's just say they find me cute."

"Oh, so that's why they called you Foxy and Bunny. You do look like a mixture of being a fox and a bunny."

"Oh ha ha very funny."

"Yeah I can see it. Bunny ears with a fox tail. Or fox ears with a bunny tail... Nah I'm gonna go with the first."

"Are you done?"

Suddenly my phone rang. "(Sigh) Give me a sec." I answered it as I went back into my bedroom so Mark won't hear the conversation. "Hello?"

"Hey, I need to talk to you." said Riddler.

"Is it important?"

"I wouldn't have called you if it wasn't."

"Okay just hold on, I got a hell of a hangover I need to get rid of."

"What were you doing?"

"Playing Drunk Minecraft with the guys. Don't worry it's not gonna be a habit. I'll see you in a bit."

"Bye."

I hanged up and got dress real quick as I put on my back pack and my hidden blades. I grab my skateboard and went out of my room. He saw that I was dressed and he asked me, "Where are you going? Who was that on the phone?"

"A client called for a repair. But I can stay and eat for a little bit with you

"Hey will we be playing the Blood Cry again tonight?"

"Yeah yeah, sure. I'll be seeing you tonight right?"

"Yeah you will. Alright let's get this hangover out of me. Come here Big Red!"

…

I gotten there to the hideout fast. Considering that the Riddler doesn't really call me unless it's important. At least the hangover wasn't as bad as it was before. Once I gotten there I said, "Hey Riddler Diddle. What's up?"

He was sitting on the couch as he move to the side and told me to sit down next to him. "What's this about?" I said when I sat down with him.

"I went to the house of George Hanson's. I've found some blood in the bathtub. It was no doubt it was his."

"You tested it?"

"No, the vampire told me, and yes he was black haired."

"He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No but I had my sword out just in case. Right away though he immediately knew what my sword was made out of. He said silver and iron.

"Why did you made out of my sword in silver and iron?"

"Force of habit really. Before I was with you I was with an organization that we have to have weapons forged in silver and iron."

"What organization was this?"

"I can't say. Once you get out of it you can't talk about it unless you're recruiting someone."

"But did you knew why they told you to forge your weapons into silver and iron?"

"Supernatural reasons. We knew there were vampires, werewolves, and ghost. But I've haven't met any of them till now."

"So why did you resign?"

"I had my reasons."

"Come on Riddle."

"... Got bored. Didn't like taking orders much."

"...That's only part of the truth though."

"(Sigh), look. My past is not much something to know about. Knowing me who I was before will only get you in trouble."

"How's that?"

"Let's just say I was a really dangerous person."

I checked the time on my watch and said, "I need to get going. It's almost eight."

"Right, be careful alright? I don't want to lose you so soon." he said after he gave me a big hug which really surprised me and made me blush. I quickly collected my cool and smile as I said, "I'll see you later."

I quickly ran outta there and jump onto my skateboard to head on over to Mr. Freeze's hideout. My outfit is just underneath these casual clothes I'm wearing, and I have my winter clothing to stand Mr. Freeze's cold temperature. Even though I've done some research on him, I only know so little about Nora's disease. So I hope he'll fill me in on her status. I'll do whatever I can to help him.

After I arrive I took off my casual clothes to reveal my Riddle Outfit in winter form. It's the same suit but I have long sleeves this time. I built in a heater in my clothes so they'll keep me warm. I wear green gloves to keep my hands warm, and finally a long green winter coat with a hood. But of course I wore my Riddle bowler hat with the black question on the front, and my green leather mask that just covers my eyes. That way Mr. Freeze will recognize me right away.

All the equipment I need is in my bag. It's a green back pack with black question marks all over it. I hide the question marks very well since it only needed a cover. "Mr. Freeze! I'm here, it's Riddle!" I said into his intercom that's on the side to the frozen door, just to announce myself.

I heard footsteps coming then the door was opened by him. He smiled slightly as he said, "Come on in." He let me inside his freezing domain. It's literally like ice and snow all over the place here, but a few areas are a bit cleared. It's well kept that's for sure.

"Get into the elevator." he said as we came in and went all the way down to the 3rd floor. Down here was like an ice garden. Up ahead is his wife right in the middle of this place. In that cryogenic state. She looks quite beautiful to being frozen.

"She loved being in the garden." said Mr. Freeze. "Especially when it's snowing.

"Do you like being in a garden?"

"Yes." I said.

"What was your best times of it?"

"Sharing it's beauty with someone."

"Have you?"

"Yes I have."

We stop in front of Nora. "I believe I have a feeling you don't want to reveal that person."

"No." I said, "Like I one time told the Riddler in the beginning. You really don't want to know me that much."

As we smiled he filled me in one the whole situation. How he have worked for years to find a cure and he feels as if he's getting closer but each cure he thought he had failed. He said it was a nighmare for him trying to find the cure so hard that he's beginning to lose a little hope. After he let me take a little blood sample of Nora's to check it out. I saw how this disease is killing the cells.

Since she's frozen right now it's putting the disease to a halt. What is it with the cold that can pretty much stop any disease from processing? "Can I see the fuel you make for your suit?" I asked.

"Sure."

He gave me a vile of it and I study it's chemicals as he explained. Since the accident of how he came to be. This is what kept him alive. He's like in a cryogenic stage too but it's like unfinished. If I could find a cure to reverse how he is now, maybe I can get a little closer to finding the cure of Nora's disease.

I asked him, "Do you like being this way?"

"No, not all the time."

"Then that's a no."

"But this isn't about me. This is about Nora."

"It's about both of you. What you've shown me here is a piece of a puzzle that has been found. But let me remind you it's only just one piece."

"What do you mean?"

"You see the cold is putting a halt to the disease from finishing off Nora. Strange enough, for being a rare and unknown disease."

I held up the blood sample of Nora's to him, "I've seen it before."

…

I left Mr. Freeze for now because I have to make a couple of calls to that organization I use to work with. Because that's where the disease originated anyway. When I got through I asked my friend if they ever had a cure for that project they've done. They've said no not yet but they'll let me know at least. So I hang up and decided to go to the Penguin's Hideout and gave a call to those girls to let them know I was coming.

When I got there they quietly let me in and bring me to the guy who was following me. He was red haired with brown eyes alright, and wow he looks just as pale as Maxwell. I said, "You're not a vampire, are you?"

"No." he said.

I went up to him since it was safe. He's tied up to a chair anyway. I gotta say those knots the girls made are movement proof. The only thing this guy can move is his neck. I turn his head side to side to find any puncture wounds. I've found two in the right side of his neck.

"I see." I said, "You're bitten but you're not turned. You're Maxwell's servant aren't you.

"He sent you to follow me, why?"

"I don't have to tell you anything."

"Is that so? Well I have my own ways to make you talk, George."

"How did you-,"

"You're a game creator of Blood Cry. Tell me, why did you base it on Maxwell?"

"Like I said. I don't have to tell you anything."

"(Sigh), your choice."

I brought out a serum with a needle from my ultility belt. "Angelica, Delilah, if you two would be so kind to tie him to that beam pole over there? Make sure his arms are outstretched."

"Of course Bunny." said Angelica.

"Yes, Foxy."

They both gave me a kiss on the cheeks and did just as I told them. After they were done I came up to him with the vile as I said, "You two can leave if you like. It's gonna get messy from here."

"Don't worry Bunny." said Angelica.

"We'll be just fine no matter what horrific thing you do, Foxy." said Delilah.

These girls are pretty hardcore once you get to know them. I'm just wondering if they're just as obedient to the Penguin as they are to me. Anyway I said to George, "Feel free to scream." I jab the needle into his left shin and injected the serum.

"What did you do?" he said with a little hint of fear in his voice.

"Weaken your shin bone." I said. "Most dangerous serum but very reliable when you try to make someone talk. Made the stuff myself."

I kicked his shin so hard that the bone broke in two. He screamed out in pain as he now had to rely on his right leg. "Would you like to tell me now?" I said as I took another serum out and held in in front of him, "Or would you like to go for another round?"

"Okay okay! I'll talk."

"You made the right choice George.

"Now why were you following me?"

"He wanted me to report everything you do."

"Hmm, that makes sense.

"Now why did you base the Blood Cry game on Maxwell?"

"I made it just for you."

"...You mean it's not out in stores?"

"No. I gave it to this boy name Mark. Maxwell told me to give it to him because he knows he's friends with you."

"How?"

"Charlie. You're friends with Charlie Brewster right?"

"...I thought Dandrige sounded familiar. What is Jerry to Maxwell?"

"He's his little brother.

"Charlie have already killed his sister Regine not to long ago.

"When he heard about the friends he stays connected with. He decided to find you. That maybe he can use his friends against him. But your name doesn't exist. That's what made him decided to try and get you. For himself."

"But why the game?"

"It's a puzzle. He wants you to find him yourself."

I smiled at this as I said, "So all this is just for revenge. Tell him to wait. Once I beat the game we'll face each other off. If he wins I will kill Charlie along with the others who were involved in the deaths of Jerry and Regine Dandridge. But if I win... Well I'm sure he'll get the point. Is that clear George?"

He nodded. "Awesome." I jerk my right hand so I can use the hidden blade to cut him down. "Get. Before I deliver the message myself. Show him out."

The girls nod and drag him outta here. I took out a blood magnet ball to collect the blood into its little container. Then I throw a chemical on the stain floor to remove whatever is left. That way when Penguin comes in here he'll won't know what happened. When the girls came back they were amazed how fast the mess was cleaned up. They were both clinging onto me like nobody's business.

"You were absolutely amazing, Riddle." said Delilah.

"You've sure showed him who was in charge." said Angelica.

"Thank you ladies." I said as I gently remove myself. "If I ever need your services again. I will call you."

"Will you ever like to go out on a date with us Riddle?" asked Delilah.

"Yeah, there's this restaurant in the underground that every villain of Gotham goes to."

"Hmm, the Insidious Dream. I've heard of it before. Okay, say about next Saturday at 7 o'clock?"

"Yeah!" they both said in unison.

"Alright, cool. I'll pick you two up next Saturday. Bye bye ladies."

"Bye Bunny." said Angelica.

"Bye Foxy." said Delilah.

They both kissed me goodbye and I took off. Better get back to my apartment tonight so I can play that game with Mark.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: What's The Difference Between Cry and Blood Cry

"Hello audience!" I said into the microphone.

"Hello Everybody!" said Mark.

"My name is CoreZero."

"And I'm Markiplier."

"And welcome back to Blood Cry. Now we left off at the part when that hairless bat pretty much ran in front of the cabbie."

"Oh and the cabbie is dead." said Markiplier, "Poor cabbie. I'll miss him." he pretended like if he was crying.

"Tch, I won't."

"(Gasp)! You are cold hearted."

"You're just getting that now?

"Okay, Resume!"

We started right when we got out of the car. Mark has his guns at the ready and I have my hidden blades. "Okay then, let's go kill something." I said. A notification pop up as it says, "Stick to the road, and you'll find your way." Another notification pop up, "Use your flashlights to see your way."

We toggle our flashlights to turn them on. "Heh, Stick to the road beware the moon." I said.

"Oh yeah! Ha ha! From that American Werewolf in London movie. If you guys haven't seen it, shame on you. Naw I'm kidding just go and watch it you might like it."

"Remember. Might."

We walked along the road as another notification pop up. "Be quiet as possible."

"Uh oh." said Mark.

"Be quiet as possible eh?" I said. "Well I guess that's a no brainer considering that we are dealing with a huge vampire."

"More like a shaved bat."

I took a drink from my Big Red ICEE. Mark did the same then suddenly we came across a fork in the road. With no sign that tells us anything where to go. "Okay I say we split up." I said.

"No no!" said Mark, "That is definitely one of the rules in a horror game or film to never split up."

"What's the matter Mark? Chicken?"

"Come on let's go left."

We went down left but we didn't get very far. Because there was a fallen tree in the road. When I went up to it and try to climb over it the game wouldn't let me. I said, "Well that's stupid."

"I know like for real. But then again this is a game."

"Tch, if this situation was for real I would've jumped over it. Then I'll leave you behind."

"Ha ha! Sorry Coraline but I know you wouldn't."

"Keep telling yourself that Mark."

While we walked back to go to the right. Mark said , "See what I had to put up with guys? She's always like this especially back in Cincinnati."

"Seriously guys if you travel with me I will use you or leave you in some situations."

While we walked down to the right suddenly we came across a cemetary that's literally covered in fog. A notification pop up as it says, "Don't cross over the graves. Collect red roses."

"Okay so we don't cut through here?" said Mark.

"It seems like we're gonna have to go through it." I said. "I don't see no other road and I see a gate just upahead. So yeah we're gonna have to go through it just don't step on some else's grave, and you'll be alright."

"Oh okay I get it. The graveyards are like minefields just instead of explosions zombies will pop up out of nowhere. Wow first a vampire and now zom zoms."

We walked across it and try to control our characters to not cross over the graves. But the graves are so tight spaced that it's almost impossible not to cross over them. Around the middle of the cemetary that's when Mark accidently step over a grave. A zombie sprung up and jump scared us. Mark reacted fast enough to shoot it dead. When the zombie disappeared it left behind a red rose. "Holy balls that scared me!" said Mark

"Mark pick it up." I said, "I think those red roses will protect us."

"Great I've never heard of a rose protecting anyone against vampires before."

"Dude, Dracula, remember?"

"I've seen the movie but I don't think it mentioned about any red roses."

"Aww dude read the book it has a part in it that talks about it."

"So why do red roses ward off vampires?"

"Because of its meaning. Roses are the symbol of love and it cause an effect to them because of their inducing guilt. Also vampires have the same allergies just as humans. Because of the plant pollen it causes the vampires to be allergic. But over due time vampires can overcome the allergies and be immune. Thing is it takes a quite bit of effort."

It makes me wonder is Maxwell is even allergic to roses. "But mostly because of love right?" he asked.

"Yes mostly because of love."

We were able to make it out of the cemetary without activating more zombies. Once we got to the gate and open it to get to the next road ahead of us. There was a red rose. I was the one who picked it up this time. "Wow this is really great." said Mark, "The graphics are great and this is just awesome! What do you think Coraline?"

"I'm the same. It's got good quality."

As we walked further up upahead we see a castle. A very huge and dark looking castle. Like something you see out of a real Dracula movie, or that one dark castle from Sleeping Beauty which is that Disney cartoon movie. "Oh wow." said Mark, "I know if this is for real I would've turn back and go to the left road."

"For me I would've explored it."

"Tch. You would."

Suddenly we both jumped when we heard an owl noise. It came out of hiding and swoop down turning into a horrific looking dark hooded figure with two red glowing eyes. I have a hunch its a witch. "Hello weary travelers." she said in a thick romanian accent. "Welcome to the castle of Dracula. Please come with me. I will take you to my master."

Suddenly two choices pop up. "Go with the escort to Dracula's castle. Or kill her on the spot."

"Let's save this real quick." I said.

"Yeah."

After we saved He asked, "Are we going with the kill option?"

"Yeah. I don't trust her."

"I knew it. I have the same feeling too."

We chose the kill option. The witch said, "What? Why do you want to kill me?" A notification pop up as it said speak into the microphone. I said into it, "We don't trust you."

"How very wise to not trust a stranger." she said, "But I assure you. My master didn't give me orders to kill you."

Another choice option pop up as it said, "Are you sure you want to kill the escort?"

"I rather go with yes." said Mark, "Nobody should trust anyone that looks like that."

"Besides even if she is ordered to not kill us she'll probably get another set of orders from Dracula to kill us anyway. Then we'll be having a hard time to deal with her later. So yeah I'm with you let's kill her off and we won't have to deal with her later."

"Okay then. Our first real boss battle guys! Are you excited?!"

We took a drink from our ICEE's and choose yes. Once we did the with screamed a horrific tone that made us took off our headphones. We both paused the game real quick. "Damn that hurt my ears!" I said.

"No shit!" he said, "Ow, okay give us a minute guys we're gonna go back in and finish her off."

"Like right now. Let's bring it on!"

We put back on our headphones and we got back into the game with our weapons ready. "Shut up!" I use my character to slice her throat with a hidden blade. "Give it the kill shot Mark!"

"I'm on it!"

He fired his two guns at her. One bullet in the head and one through the heart. I moved my character too kick flip the woman and shove it off near a cliff. "Ha! I would like to see her recover from that."

A red rose appeared on the ground in front of us and I told Mark that he could have it. "Fastest kill in the world." I said.

"Like no kidding."

We continued up the road to Dracula's castle where the woods stop. We're climbing up the road with no side that follow down a huge river surrounding the castle. Once we got onto its grounds suddenly the screen zoomed in right past the doors, the corridors, great halls and down below the throne room as the screen turned to black. After hearing a monsterous growl we saw the ugly face of the vampire and the screen turned back to our characters. The cutscene scared the both of us so much that we let out a scream. We cover our mouths to muffle our screams as Mark and I started laughing.

"Oh shit man that was one ugly vampire." I said.

"Man I've never seen any game done that before." said Mark. "I'm sorry if that nearly gave you guys a heart attack. Oh God that was scary. Should we continue?"

"Yeah I'm still up for it." I said.

"Okay let's keep on going! Even though that did scared the shit out of me."

We move on as we see dead bodies on the ground, against the walls, and more of all dead bodies on those spears leading up to the bloody doors. "Oh God, this is grody." said Mark.

"Well at least they stick with the story of Vlad the Impaler."I said, "He did put people on poles so he could drain their blood and drink from them.

"Honestly this game kind of reminds me about this movie that's about a game and they're both called Stay Alive. The people who plays the game have to stay alive and found out the secrets of Countess Bathory. But there's a disadvantage to the game. If you die in the game you die in real life."

"Oh man I hope this game isn't exactly like it."

"Nah it shouldn't be Mark. But if it was we all know who would've won."

"Yeah me. Because I'm so strong!" He flex his muscles.

"Tch, yeah strong like a straw."

"Ha ha ha whatever."

We entered the castle into this great long hallway. I'm surprised enough that there's not even blood on the walls or on the floor. "Tch, I expected blood and dead bodies on the inside of this place." said Mark.

"You too huh?"

We entered into a huge room, there were a bunch of disturbing paintings, and there was this one huge painting which is a portrait of Maxwell Dandrige in the very front of the room. Well that proves that Maxwell did force George to create this game. Honestly I'm like the Riddler, I love riddles, puzzles, conundrums, and especially video games. So I must say that creating this game for me to play is an absolute good choice. Kudos Maxwell.

"I'm guessing that huge portrait is Dracula huh?" said Mark.

"You can say that. Sure doesn't look like Vlad the Impaler though."

"Markipler and CoreZero." said a boy like voice. Who suddenly appeared in front of us from all this fog. A teenage boy who's dressed up punkrockish like. "I've been waiting for you." his eyes I've noticed were yellow and his fangs revealed themselves.

"He's a vampire." I said, "Get ready. It's no doubt he'll attack us."

"If you want to find Dracula. You have to go through me. Then I'll give you a riddle to solve. Do you accept my challenge?"

We both said yes into the microphone when a choice pop up. "Heh heh heh heh, Okay then fine by me. It's your own graves you're digging anyway."

He turned into a large overgrown wolf! Man I would hate to see that boy's wolf form full grown! He came at us first as Mark's first reaction was to shoot him. His bullets are silver thank goodness for that. I jump up with my character and stab him with both of my hidden blades.

It roared and it grabbed me. Then an x button pop up and to the side of it says counter. I pressed it and it cut deep into its hand as it let me go. I crouch and kneel down to give Mark the boost. A button pop up for c as I said, "Mark press c for combo." I said.

"Got it!"

We pressed c and his character ran up and climb on my back as I gave him that boost. He jump up in the air and shoot two bullets at it. It reacted so the bullets hit the wolf's right arm to protect its head. "Ooo so close!" said Mark.

Suddenly the wolf attack him. "Ahh! A little help!" A button pop up for the letter P for protect. I pressed it and my character use her hidden blades to block the wolf's attack. Since the blades were silver the wolf reverted back as it growled. The combo button pop up again.

"Time for another combo!" I said.

"Alrighty then!"

We both pressed c and Mark pick me up and thrown me at the wolf. My character held up her hidden blades in front and stab the wolf in the chest. We pressed c again and both of us attacked it at once. Mark put a bullet through its head and I stabbed it through the heart. It stopped attacking us and it fell down as it was turning back into a teenage boy.

"Heh heh heh, you did it." he said as he coughed up huge amounts of blood, "So here's your riddle. What's the one thing that shows you your entire world?" That was the last he said as he turned into ash.

"I'm gonna go with a globe." said Mark. "Cause it pretty much shows the entire world."

"True. We can keep an eye out for a globe. Wanna stop it here?" I asked.

"Sure."

"Okay guys that's it for part two of Blood Cry. Thank you for watching and click videos that I've done or Mark's. Subcribe, like, comment, whatever."

" And we'll see you, in the next video. Bye bye!" He waved at the camera and we turned off everything.

"Wow that was really good." said Mark, "I love it how they put combos that you can interact with your partners."

"Yeah, almost like Kingdom Hearts."

But I don't think that's what that riddle meant. That vampire said "What's the one thing that shows you your entire world?" I don't think he was talking about the planet Earth. I think he was talking about Gotham. Gotham is my world so it makes sense.

Well I'll be meeting with Riddler tomorrow morning to talk about this. But first I need to call Charlie before I just meet up with the Riddler. There's some questions I need to ask about this whole Jerry and Regine Dandridge. Hopefully I'll be able to get the whole story from Maxwell's gain of this Revenge. Cause if I'm not mistaken, Peter Vincent was the one who helped Charlie get rid of those vampires.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Is Fright Night For Real?

In the morning I got dressed in my casual clothes and call up Charlie through the computer. Since he has skype and all. Luckily he was able to pick up. "No way." he said, "Coraline?"

"Hey Charlie." I said.

"Man it's been a while we've haven't talked. Sorry if I forgotten about you but I've been busy."

"Same here in Gotham.

"Hey Charlie I want to ask you something."

"Okay shoot."

"Did you know much about Jerry and Regine Dandridge?"

"... I've told you about Jerry before but I've haven't told you about Regine. How did you found out?"

"Well because of you for killing Jerry and Regine. Maxwell Dandridge is out to get me for revenge because of my connections with you."

"There's three of them? Who's Maxwell?"

"Their little brother."

"Wait a minute when I told you about Jerry I was pretty hyped up and terrified. I still thank you for giving me those weapons you created so I can kill Jerry. But how come you're so calm collected about Maxwell trying to kill you because of me?"

"You don't want to know me that much."

"...Right, like you said before.

"Look I can get a plane ticket with Peter and we'll be on our way to help you."

"No, if you do that then it's game over. Maxwell right now is backing off because he wants me to find him. He wants to use me so I can kill you."

"Can he really do that?"

"Jerry turned your best friend into a vampire to kill you right? I'm pretty sure his little brother can do the same." His friend's name was also called Evil. One of the reasons why I call Frank, Evil. Because he reminded me of him. It was a dark day for us all when we heard about his death. I made sure I came to his funeral because I promised Charlie I would.

"That's not a good example, Coraline. I don't want to lose another friend."

"Charlie it's best if you stay where you are. I can handle myself and also, besides this is Gotham I'm living in remember?"

He laughed a bit as he said, "How could I forget."

"Charlie who're talking to?" a woman came into the view.

"Oh, morning Alex." said Charlie, "Alex this is an old friend of mine, Coraline. Coraline this is my girlfriend."

"Hello." I greeted her.

"She knows about the whole Jerry the vampire story." he said, "And also she helped me kill Regine."

"You wouldn't believe it." said Alex, "Charlie nearly turned into a vampire himself."

"Really?" I said, "How did you get out of that situation, Charlie?"

"Peter used a broken piece of mirror to reflect the sunlight so she could burned to death. Since I didn't drink any blood I was able to turned back human."

"Hmm, thanks for the tip. I'll make sure to do that before I change into a vampire."

"So do you have some kind of help at least to defeat Maxwell?" he asked.

"Why?" said Alex, "Coraline are having vampire troubles?"

"Just one thankfully." I said, "But then again who else knows how many he turned.

"But no, I'll won't be needing anyone's help for this. I know how to take him down it's just that I need to figure out where he is."

"But there must be someone you know."

"Well believe it or not Mark just moved into Gotham."

"Mark?" said Charlie, "Are you serious? I thought that guy was moving into LA."

"I thought so too until he surprised me by telling me on the first day he came here."

"What does it annoy you that he's there."

"No it's just that sometimes I don't think he can handle himself here in Gotham."

"Well there must be a reason. I remember how he will use to babble that he hated Gotham. Maybe it's because of you."

"...Don't be ridiculous."

"Come on you two started out as the best of friends it's a no brainer that he came to Gotham because you."

"I think I remember calling you to talk about Jerry and Regine, not Mark."

"Okay okay, I get your point. So what do you want to know?"

"Did you ever get to know them besides the fact that they're siblings?"

"Not really. I remember the time when I've found that painted portrait of Amy when he first moved in next to my house."

"Did he ever explained about that to you or Amy?"

"Amy saw it yeah. She said that the only thing he told her about it was that it was just a woman he met long time ago."

"Hmm, I would like to know the story to that. Maybe Maxwell knows.

"And Regine?"

"The only thing she was set on was turning me into a vampire so she could torture me for an eternity."

"Heh, I'm pretty sure that would've blown over at least after 100 years."

"Oh ha ha."

"How is Amy by the way?"

"Well we've sort of lost touch. I heard she moved to Michigan."

"Hmm, well I hope she's doing well."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Ah that must be Mark. Since he moved here I've found out my door can received knocks. Didn't think my door can actually make those sounds. Would you like to say hi to him?"

"Sure. I've haven't seen him in a long time."

I got up and look through the eye hole first to make sure. It was Mark alright so I let him in. "Hey, whatcha doing?"

"Talking to Charlie Brewster on the computer."

"What?! No way I've haven't seen that bastard in forever!"

He went straight to my room to talk to him. While they bonded I went to my fridge to get a soda. Then suddenly I got a call from... Victor Zsasz? What does this guy want? I don't remember giving him my number. "Hello?" I answered it.

"Riddle, I need your help."

"What's the problem?"

"I need you to create a trap."

"A trap huh? You're challenging Batman?"

"Yeah. Could you come over so we can discuss it?"

"...Sure."

Somethings up. I grab my skateboard and my green back pack. From my room. "Hey where are you going?" asked Mark.

"A client called. Have to go."

"(Sigh), I swear she's busy like hell and it's not even a real job." said Mark to Charlie.

"What exactly do you do, Coraline?" said Charlie.

"I build technology and random people pay me for it. Also some are medical bases. So I help the people of Gotham here. Anyway I gotta go."

I toss my spare keys to Mark, "Lock up when you leave."

"Kay, see ya later."

I didn't go to Victor first I went to the Riddler. "Hey Riddle Diddle." he said when I came in.

"Hey Riddler Diddle." I said back, "Hey did you gave Victor Zsasz my number?"

"No, I would never do that. Why?"

"He called me for some help in building a trap for Batman. I feel like it's more for me."

"I'll come with you. Usually when it comes to traps they ask me for help." He just put on his hat, utility belt, and grab his sword cane. I got into my uniform and we when into our garage. We took my motorcycle to get Victor's place. Which is an abandon area of an engine room to supply fresh water.

When we got there we didn't see Victor around. Which was pretty strange. Then we saw up ahead a tied up woman with a black bag over her head in the control room. Must be a citizen, I'm guessing bait for Batman but it could be for me. Either way I'll won't help the gal.

"There's no way he'll just leave his captives unattended if he's asking you for help." said Riddler.

"Riddler toss at least three of your holy water bombs into the water." I said.

He did as the holy water exploded into the fresh water. That way in case Victor has been turned into a vampire or Maxwell is here. Which I highely doubt. "What is justice." said the echoing voice of Victor, "And what is right?"

"Victor!" said Riddler, "Come on out! You said you needed help in building a trap?"

"Actually I needed help for someone to test it." he said. "Oh Riddle, how did you ever got yourself caught in this?"

Suddenly in a blink of an eye I was attacked by Victor coming out of nowhere. I quickly jerk my hands to protect myself with my hidden blades but his hands dug right into my stomach. As I cried out Riddler and I stab him with our blades. We reverted back as we see the smoke emitting out from his cuts.

"Riddle!" said Riddler.

"I'm fine! I can manage! So the phone booth killer got vamped."

He looked at us with his glowing red eyes. "Oh Riddle Riddle. I have a special place for you you know? Would like to see where I'll make the cut? You too Riddler. I definitely have a spot for you."

"So you told me before." said Riddler.

"He threatened you once?" I said.

"Yeah until I won in the end. Not much of a fighter but I'm a good swordsman."

When Victor took a whiff in the air he said, "Oh God Riddle you wreak of blood. What have you been doing besides stealing with the Riddler?"

"Oh go bent."

I attacked but Victor jump back behind that tied up woman. He put his claws against her throat. "Nah ah ah. If you don't want this woman's blood on your hands you will put your weapons down."

I couldn't help myself but burst into laughter. "Go ahead not like she means anything to us."

"Oh? Maxwell says differently." he pull the black bag off to reveal Amy. She looks so frightened and it seems like she's been crying. "He says you might recognize her. Well does she?"

"What's the deal?" I said.

"Huh?"

"What does he want you to deliver, stupid."

"Oh a riddle. A riddle for a Riddle. What's the one thing that shows you your entire world?"

"A map." I said, "Of Gotham City."

"Tch, correct." He brought out a folded map as he toss it to the Riddler. "Now let go of her." I said.

"I don't think so. He said to give you the map. Not the girl."

"How very unfortunate. For you anyway."

I quickly throw a dart at him that was made up of holy water. He reacted to take it out as I quickly run up to him and jump kicked him in the face. I grab his neck and toss him out of the control room. I pick him up again and had him on the edge. He said, "Come on, you wouldn't kill me. You're too good for that."

"Who said I was?"

I push him over as he drop into the holy water. He bursted into flames and turned into ash. "We don't need weak villains in Gotham." I said.

"You know her then?" said Riddler.

"Yes. I'll explain once we get back to the hideout."

I came up to her as I use my hidden blades to cut her bonds off. Once she was ungagged she immediately said, "Why did you help me? Who are you?"

She reach up to pull my mask away but I stop her hands as I said, "Not here. We're taking you back to our hideout. But please stay calm. I'll explain everything once we get there."

"You do know you're putting us at risk here?" said Riddler.

"That won't even matter. Once we get back."

…

When we got back I was a little surprised Amy didn't resist us. But I guess more surprised that Riddler even allowed this. Once she sat down on the couch Riddler had me sit on the table so he could treat my wounds. "Well you might as well start explaining Riddle." he said.

"Right. But first."

I took off my hat and my mask. Amy looked shock as ever when she saw my face. "Coraline... You're Riddle?"

"Yes." I said.

"But why? You seemed so good and you were our best friend. Why are you committing crimes with this guy?!"

"Hey!" said Riddler.

"Amy calm down. You did just got kidnapped by Victor Zsasz and I'm surprised enough he didn't killed you. Especially when he's been vamped."

"You monster."

That caught me off guard, "You were gonna let him kill me didn't you? Would you still let him kill me if he didn't took that bag off my head?"

"Yes." I said which caught her off guard this time, "If that's what's standing in my way to kill Maxwell then I would have just let him kill you. Even if I did find out afterwards it was you. It wouldn't have matter."

"Geez tell us how you really feel." said Riddler.

"How... could you be so heartless?"

"I'm a born criminal, Amy, get use to it. Be happy that you've even made friends with me in the past or else I wouldn't have give a shit about you. Tch, and how ironic too. I was talking to Charlie this morning. Even asked how you were doing. Heard that you moved to Michigan. So what brings you here?"

"...That other vampire kidnapped me and brought me here."

"Tch, Maxwell. Figures."

"Okay, all done." said Riddler.

"Well you took your time."

"I can't believe this is happening to me again. Don't you even know how long it took to get over that horrific experience with Jerry?"

"You're talking to someone whom you called heartless. Do I look like I care?"

She stand up and slap me hard across the face. "HOW COULD YOU JUST LEAVE US?! WHAT MADE YOU BECOME A CRIMINAL?!"

"Heh heh heh heh."

"What are you laughing about?"

"Look I've been a criminal since I was 10. I only became friends with you guys because I did gotten a little lonely. But you guys were also leverage. So let me make this clear."

I grab her by the throat as I forced her to sit down, "Only reason why I saved your pathetic life is because I'm not as heartless as you think. You and the others were the only people I could even call as friends. But in the end, a criminal doesn't need friends do they?"

"...You're wrong." I was surprised when she started crying, "Even criminals need friends to get by. Looks like you're doing just fine with the new friends you've made. Like him."

She looked at the Riddler. Riddler gently put a hand on my shoulder as he said, "Let her go. She had enough for today."

"..."

I let her go as I stand up straight. "I'm sorry, Amy."

"...You dumbass."

She all of a sudden stand up and hugged me. "You've could've called and say hello once in a while. You big dumbass you. You've never changed." I couldn't help myself but hugged her lightly. I didn't want to hug her too tight or else I'll bring some pain into my stomach wound.

"Do you really kill people, Coraline?"

"...Not really. Only if it's life threatening like other criminals."

"Yeah." said Riddler, " We seem to have a nack for that when low life thugs try to ruin our plans."

She let go and stand in front of the Riddler. She held out her hand to him and said, "Hi, I'm Amy. Sorry for, treating you so low."

"Oh don't worry about that." he shook her hand, "I'm always getting that reaction from every kidnapped person."

We couldn't help but laugh a bit for that. But I kept myself from over doing it because of the stitches in my stomach. I was lucky enough that Victor didn't puncture any organs. I'm guessing Victor was smart enough to hit the exact spot that won't kill me. Great I'm going to have to call Mr. Freeze I'm going to be a little late. I just remembered we've set up a time to meet up again at his hideout at 1 in the afternoon. Luckily I've gotten a sample of that disease from that friend of mine that still works with the organization.

Just when I was gonna put the bandages on Amy said, "Oh, here let me do it."

"You know how to apply it right?" I asked.

"I'm a qualified nurse." she said as she took the bandages from my hands and started wrapping it around my torso.

"Oh?"

"If you just called once in a while you be caught up by now."

"I've been busy."

"Yeah, busy doing criminal stuff."

"It's not as bad as you think. It's fun actually."

"Tch, only to some people."

She cut it off when it was enough to make it hold. "Now don't get hurt again."

"No promises."

I look at my vest and shirt as it was blood stained and torn. "Man, well at least I have extras."

"Alright so spill it." said Riddler. "What does all this have to involve with Amy?"

"Yeah hold on a second. Aw man even my tie has blood on it. Dammit." I went to my room and grab extra clothes from it which are exactly the same. "Might as well burn these. K-9 would you take these clothes to the incinerator?"

"Yes Master Riddle!" said K-9. As he took them in his mouth to the incinerator.

"That robot dog talks?" said Amy.

"Yeah, I designed it to do that.

"Anyway." I started getting dress into fresh new clothes as I explained, "Maxwell is the little brother of Jerry and Regine Dandridge. Since Jerry and Regine are both killed by Charlie and Peter Vincent. He wants revenge by turning me into a vampire so he'll have me be the one to kill Charlie. My guess for the purpose of that plan he wants Charlie to suffer by the hands of his friends. So now we're all pretty much caught in the middle of it we're just going to have to deal with it by finding him and kill him."

"But he's living in George's house right?"

"That's the thing I'm not even sure he lives at George's place. I think he only went there to make George his servant and to force him to create this one game I've shown you, Blood Cry. Yes Blood Cry is not even in stores it was designed for me to play. It has riddles in it which are clues to find him."

"How did you found out about this?"

"George apparently was following me so I tortured the guy to give me answers that I need. That's when he told me about the game and that he have to give it to Mark. So Maxwell knew Mark was moving here to Gotham and he knew that I'll be the first to see."

"Have you asked Mark that he knew about this game?"

"He said it was in stores but I'm thinking he was only told about that from George."

"So was the riddle that Victor said was also from the game?"

"Yes. I knew it was a map and lookie here I was correct."

Riddler took it out and folded the map. Once we took a look at it he said, "This is a map to the sewers. Look here there's a red dot in the middle. That must be where he's at."

"Let's hope so.

"Hey would you mind looking after Amy for me? I gotta meet up with Mr. Freeze."

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks."

Before I got my gear ready I made a call to Mr. Freeze to tell him I was gonna be a little late. He didn't have no problem with that and he was grateful that I called. So when I got my stuff ready Amy came up to me and said, "You're not going out there alone are you?"

"Don't worry Amy I'll be fine. I can handle myself."

"Oh yeah? Well look what happened to you today. You can't just go walking around while you're injured."

"Amy I'll be fine. I promise you."

"(Sigh) Well here then." She took off her cross necklace. To put it on my neck. "Oh no, Amy I can't."

"Don't, I want you to wear it... Besides it was meant to be yours anyway."

I looked at her in confusion, "I wanted to give it to you on your birthday but you left before I could." She looked like she wanted to cry. It was a silver cross with a dove over it. I smiled at her as I said, "Thank you Amy."

"Are you coming back here?"

"Yes. I promise you that. I'll bring dinner okay?"

"Okay."

She hugged me again and then I took off. Wow, it's been one hell of time since Mark. I wonder why fate decided to bring up all these old faces that I left behind.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: How Can You Tell Someone To Let It Go?

When I got there to Mr. Freeze's hideout we immediately hit the the chems. I've shown the sample of the disease to him to see if we can find a cure for it. He asked me, "Why has this organization you've use to work with created this?"

"I asked that and all my friend could tell me was that it was classified. I can get into their files it's just that I need to go there to do it."

"Can you?"

"Not right now. Riddler and I are dealing with this vampire in Gotham. As a matter of fact reason why I'm late is because I got injured by one."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"So who's the vampire who hurt you?"

"Belive it or not it was Victor Zsasz."

"What?"

"He was turned. There was no way I could save him so I had to kill him before he killed me or the Riddler."

"I'm sorry about that."

"Don't be. Victor was a sociopath so he's probably glad he's been finished off. He even said to me he had a special place on his skin for me and the Riddler."

"Heh, I gotta say he was more crazy than most of us. But not as crazy as the Joker."

"Now there's a real sociopath."

After a moment of silence as we were still working with the chems. Mr. Freeze said, "You know I have a serum that can heal wounds very fast."

"Really? Does it work?"

"Of course. I was injured once and I've tried it on myself. I can use it on you too."

"Great, thanks Mr. Freeze."

"Victor."

"Huh?"

"Just call me Victor."

Oh yeah, I've forgotten that his original name was Victor Fries. He had me laying down on the couch as he took off the bandages and the stitches. He then injected the serum into me, and all of a sudden right before my eyes my wounds started to closed up and disappeared completely. Like if I was never injured in the first place. I thanked him as I said, "So this serum can heal any wounds right?"

"Flesh and bone."

"Wow, pretty powerful drug." When I was about to sit up he said, "It's best that you lay down for a while. You'll get a little dizzy and tired from the after effects. Don't want you passing out on me."

"Right, thanks. You know, if we can make something simliar to that. We can try to make a serum that can cure any kind of diseases, and I mean all of them."

"You're right. But it's not going to be easy. I'm going to need more supplys in chemicals."

"The organization has all sort of chemicals in their labs. I can get some once I go there."

"Will they be able to let you?"

"No probably not. But I can pretty much take them."

"You're really willing to do all this for me?"

"For Nora too, Victor. No one should be a victim to this terrible disease. Knowing that you are willing to go so far and beyond for her. I know you are not willing to let her go. At least not this way. Not watching the love of your life slowly dying while it seems like you can't do anything. I was like that once, but I changed that. Ever since then I've haven't lost anyone since."

"Seems like you've made a promise to yourself."

"Heh heh, yeah."

…

After I've rested for a while I went back to the Riddler's hideout with some italian spaghetti for dinner. I hope Amy will be happy with this. Man what am I gonna do? Pretty much Amy will want to see me like everyday just like Mark. It seems like once my old friends meet me they get all sad and start asking me questions why did I left.

Well it seems like I'm just going to have to deal with it. At least I've got a serum of Victor's healing drug. That way I can make more batches of my own to use. I'm pretty sure Riddler will be happy as a clam to find out about this. I know I am.

While I was riding on my skateboard back to the Riddler's hideout. Suddenly Slade Wilson appeared as he came out from an alley. What is a mercenary doing here? Well I know I've seen him around in Gotham before when he was being chased down by Batman and Robin. Wait don't tell me he's been vamped too.

"Deathstroke." I said, "What are you doing here?"

"Came here to see you."

"Geez are you vamped up too?"

"What?"

"Oh that's good. So you're not a vampire."

"Oh yes, I've heard about this vampire going around in Gotham. It committed two massacres right? So what do you mean by vamped up too?"

"Victor Zsasz got turned into one and tried to kill the Riddler and I. We had no choice but to finish him off."

"I believe you meant you had to finish him off. Riddler was really never to the type to kill anyone."

"You be surprised. I've been training him myself to kill."

"Exactly why I came here to see you. I want to make a bargain."

"(Sigh), Well it's going to have to wait. I'm terribly busy at the moment."

When I tried going past him he suddenly kicked me in the chest. That knocked some wind out of me but I didn't fall down nor drop the food at least. "What the hell man?!"

"How disappointing." he said, "To think you've would've dodged that or blocked it."

"Oh you know how these days are."

I step on my skateboard twice as it turned into a hover board, "I'm not as paranoid as everyone else is. But it seems I'm going to have to change that."

I took off into the air as he followed. I'm not escaping I just want to get on top of this building so we can fight up here. Damn, it looks like I'm going to be late for a bit. I floated down onto the roof and deactivated it. Put the food, the skateboard, and my coat to the side as I jerk my hands to reveal my hidden blades. "You wanna fight me? Then give me your best shot."

"Hmph, let's hope for your sake you'll won't disappoint me again."

He took out his retracted staff as I came at him first. He blocked my blades for a pretty good while, but what he doesn't know is that since I've started as the Riddler's assistant. I've been studying every villain that ever existed. Slade's file was one of my favorites so I've studied his every move. Especially his weak points.

I jump up, kicked as he block it, Then cruve my foot under the staff to kick it up in the air. Now here's my opening. I flip to get back on the ground and countered his punches and kicks. I grab his arm and nearly stab him right through the head but I at least made a scratch on his metal mask.

I backed up before he could kick me in the stomach. "Good," he said, "Another inch closer you've would've pierced right through my head."

"Why are you attacking me? You know this will start a war with the Riddler once he finds out about this."

"The real question is, why him?"

"What?"

"Why did you decided to work with the Riddler out of all villains? He's not a good fighter. He get's caught by Batman all the time, and he can't help himself but leave clues when he commits a crime."

I couldn't help myself but laugh. I said, "You don't know the Riddler, nobody does."

"So you think you're the only one who knows him?"

"Not to brag but pretty much. I know what is to know every little thing about him. Because it's my job to know him, it's my job to know what he's thinking. I am him and he is me."

"...I see. You see yourself in him don't you."

"Not really. I see what I've could've been. I've could've been just a criminal that never killed in my entire life. Victor Zsasz was sure as hell right about one thing."

I took out a black handle as I press the button and it turned into a black katana. "I wreak of blood." I press my thumb against the sharp blade that's near the hilt so a little blood could go into the sword. The edge of the blade glowed red hot.

"Tell you what." he said, "How about I give you some time to think about my bargain."

"What's the bargain?"

"To come with me and work by my side as my apprentice. In return I can give you the gift to become the strongest villain out of us all."

"Heh heh heh heh, I don't need your help to get there."

I went at him as I swung my sword he pick up his staff that fell to the ground earlier to block me but with this sword once its activated with my blood. It can cut through anything. I cut his staff in half and I punched him right in the face. "This is what I call game over for you."

I spin kicked him in the chest as I knock him down. I stab the ground that is just right next to the left side of his face. I said, "If you attack me again or my partner. I will kill you with no hesitation."

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" why the hell is this fucker laughing? "Little girl. I've only just started."

"Tch, whatever dude."

I took my sword out and left with all my stuff. Aw dammit! I told Amy I wouldn't get hurt. Then again this little cut on my thumb was inflicted by me. Maybe she'll let this slide.

…

"Coraline what happened to your hand?!" exclaimed Amy. Tch, I knew she was going to react like this. She grabbed it as she look at the cut on my thumb. The blood have already stained my green and black fingerless glove. Luckily I have spares just like the clothes. "Who hurt you?!"

"No one, Amy. This cut was from me, Its no big deal."

"You finally used that sword huh?" said Riddler. "On who?"

"Deathstroke."

"What? He's in Gotham? Wait has he been turned?"

"No, he wanted to make a bargain with me. I refused of course. I guess that kind of pissed him off so he started the fight. He's still alive though, didn't kill him.

"But at least I've brought back the food in one peace."

"I told you not to get hurt." said Amy looking a bit mad.

"I'm fine, Amy. This cut is nothing."

"Still." said Riddler as he took me back to the medical kit. "That's a pretty deep cut in your thumb. You did need to press it that hard."

"Heh heh."

…

During dinner Amy gotten to know us a bit as we catched up what's been going on in our lives too. She's a nurse working at St. Mary's. At least about a week ago she was kidnapped. I told her to make a call to her boss and family to tell them that she's okay at least. That way they won't have to ask so much questions.

When I saw the time on my watch I said, "I'm going to have to go back to the apartment. Need to play that game with Mark."

"Don't go." said Amy.

"Amy I have to. We need to find that vampire fast so we can end this. Then you'll be able to go home without having to worry about all this. I promise I will be back tomorrow morning. Okay? I'll see you both later."

… (Riddler's Narrative)

When Coraline left I was alone with Amy. I said, "You can take the spare room to sleep. I'll even provide you new clothes."

"So what's she really like?" she asked me.

"What do you mean?"

"She's different." she turn to me as she sat next to me on the couch. "Feels like I don't know her anymore."

"When did she left?" I asked. "You and the others were from Cincinnati right?"

"Yup. She left since we were all 14. She left without even saying goodbye. Didn't even called us if she was okay. Just got up and left to Gotham City.

"So how did you two meet?"

"She was at least 22 when I met her." I started the story, "When I met her she was stealing from an ATM machine. I wondered how she did it so I went up to ask her. When she saw me as just a normal guy she immediately tried to kill me. I had to act fast to tell her that I was the Riddler. Apparently she admired my work. I asked her if she would like to be my partner and she said yes. For two years we were doing great. Since then neither of us have been caught and thrown into Arkham Asylum for 2 whole years, and it's all thanks to her. She's an absolute criminal genuis. Tch, I can see why Slade tried to make a bargain with her. Probably to become his apprentence."

"Slade?"

"Slade is Deathstroke's real name. He was a human experiment to be this ultimate soldier. But it only pissed him off so he became a big time hired assassin."

"Dammit Coraline. She didn't need to fight him. She could've just run away."

"Heh heh, sorry sweetheart but Coraline never runs away from a fight. No matter who the person is. Heck I've remembered one time she batteled against Bane. Everyone was surprised how fast she took him down."

"Really?"

"Yes, I've even got a recording of it. Would you like to see it?"

"If you don't mind."

I went to go look for it and put it on. Oh that was a greatest moment for me more than anyone. Because I knew I choose the right person to be my assistant.

… (2 years ago in the month of October)

We went to the underground to meet up with the criminal Bane. Down here where Bane goes, it's a battle arena for thugs who put up a good fight and try to get in one of the big time criminal's army. At times I would come here to pick a few men to come and join me. The fights are always enjoyable to watch. It shows you who is the strongest that can go on fighting.

There was Bane sitting in his stone carved throne. He comes here often enough so it makes sense to make him is own chair. So once we came up to him I said, "Hello Bane, you wanted me to speak with me?"

"Ah, Riddler. I'm glad you came."

He looked at my assistant but he payed no attention to her. He didn't even asked who she was. "I want you build me a trap for the Batman. Something that he can't escape out of so I can finish him off with my bare hands."

"I'm sure I can come up with something. But first do you have what I need?"

"Ah yes a batch of my venom." He snap his fingers as one of the men carried a metal suit case containing the venom inside to me. "Great." I said, "Then we can get this started."

"Not so fast." said Bane.

"I really don't give my venom to anyone for this sort of thing. So I want one of my men to fight you for it."

"What?! Bane you know I don't have any hand to hand combat skills!"

"Then it seems like I'm going to have to make you don't I?"

He reached out for me but he was stopped when my assistant came in front of me and was cut by one of her hidden blades. "You little bitch!" he said, "Do you know who're you dealing with?!"

"Yeah." she said, "A total fucking pussy."

"What did you say?"

"Riddle you don't want to fight him." I said.

"Tch, actually I do.

"What do you say Bane? You and I in the ring. I'll won't even use my hidden blades to defeat someone like you."

She took off her hidden blades when she took off her green leather coat. "Hold onto them for me okay?" she gave them to me.

"Riddle, I-," she wave me off before I could protest.

"If I defeat you. We get to have your venom and we'll build the trap for you anyway. If you win, he'll build you the trap without getting the venom, along with hanging my coat up as Riddle. So what do you say Bane? Or are you too pussy to fight a woman?"

Bane looked pissed at first but he smiled wickedly. "Okay, deal."

"Then let's get started."

She ran to the pit and jumped in. "Let's see if you can take her out in a body bag." He jump in there. "I can't believe this is happening." I said. She's gonna get killed out there! What was she thinking?! AND WHY DID I LET HER?!

But just in case if she does win though... I better record this.

"Get ready to be crushed little girl!" said Bane.

"I'm 22 dumbass."

"GRAAAHH!"

He charged at her and she jumped up high as she kicked him hard in the face that we heard a crack. Everyone was shocked that it was his nose bleeding and broken. "You... You broke my nose."

"I'm going to break more than that." she crack her knuckles and her neck to loosen up. She gestured her hand to come at her again as she said, "Try again."

He went at her and tried grabbing her but she dodge rolled between his legs and jump up again as she kicked him in the back of his head. He suddenly feel to his knees from the blow. "What's the matter Bane?" she said, "Giving up already?"

"RRRAAAAH!"

He got up and activated his venom. "Riddle! Get out of there!" I said.

"The fight is not over yet, Riddler!" she said.

He charged at her full force. She dodge rolled out of the way and ran after him behind. She jump up and grab onto his back to remove two of his tubes connected to the venom pack. She actually removed two with just her bare hands?! You have to use something sharp to cut those things off!

She somersualted out of his reach before he could hit her. "That's cheating Bane." she said, "I'm pretty sure using steroids in a melee battle is not allowed."

"How?!" he shouted in anger, "How can you rip my tubes out with just your bare hands?!"

"You don't want to know me that much."

She ran up to him as we see him backing up surprisingly. She jump flip over him and grab ahold of his last tube. "This is what I would like to call, game over."

She ripped it and jump off him for a boost so she could give him the final blow to the head. Which shocked us all that he was able to get knocked out from it. "We'll be taking that venom now. Tell Bane to call us when he's recovered." said Riddle as she run up the wall and jump back up here to get to me. "Thanks for holding them for me, Riddler."

She put back on her hidden blades and her coat. I took the suitcase and we walked out of there as I turn off the recording.

… (Back to present)

"I don't believe it." said Amy.

"Tch, nobody could." I said, "Thing is I knew I had thugs from Bane's gang and everyone else who've heard about my assistant came and join me. Next thing I new Riddle was heard all over Gotham and was printed in the front page of the newspaper's headlines. Bane never gotten over it though, and that was the last time he asked us for help."

"If she could beat Bane. Then for sure she can beat Maxwell with no problem."

"I'm glade to say that I believe in her that she will."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Riddle Me This Riddle Me That What Do You Have For Me This Time Bat? (Coraline's Narrative)

When I got into my apartment and let Mark know that I'm ready to play the game again. He came right on over and immediately spotted the bandaged wrap around my thumb. "Coraline what happened there?"

"Cut myself when I was bulding a device. It's fine though."

"Well I hope."

"Don't worry it's just a cut. Not like I could die from it."

We set up, grab so snacks and started recording. "Hello audience."

"Hello everybody!"

"I'm CoreZero."

"And my name is Markiplier."

"And welcome back to Blood Cry part 3."

We got into the game. Mark said, "Now we've left off after we killed that werewolf boy who is also a vampire I think, and he given us a riddle. What was the riddle again Coraline?"

"What's the one thing that shows you your entire world."

"Ah right, and I said that I was going for a globe. Do you think otherwise Coraline?"

"Nah I think you're right. So everyone keep an eye out for a globe."

We moved our characters to the next area which was a three way hallway. "Okay this would've been great if we had three players." I said.

"And I will still protest against it because I don't want to separate."

"Tch, scardy cat."

"Hey, I'm a sexy cat."

"Keep on telling yourself that, Mark."

"Right I'm just going to let you choose then."

"Ummmmmmm. Eni mini-,"

"Oh let's not do that."

"Aw, so what do you suggest then?"

"Coin flip."

I brought out a quarter. "Oh we're gonna do this Two-Face style huh?"

"Yup. Tails for left, heads for right."

"What about the middle hallway?"

"We'll come back for it and do another coin flip."

I flip it up in the air and caught it as I slap it on the back of my hand. I was tails. "Left it is then."

We went down into the left hallway as we entered into that one room just in front of us. It was a huge library and it had another portrait of someone else though. It was a portrait of Peter Vincent. "No way." said Mark. "Ain't that the guy you watch on that show, Fright Night? What's his name again?"

"Peter Vincent." said a man who was just behind us. This must be a cut scene. "Welcome to Fright Night!..." Suddenly he grew fangs and claws. "For real."

A notification pop up as it said ask him his name. "I'll ask him." I said, "What's your name?"

"Jerry Dandridge."

"What?" said Mark quite surprised. "Is this a joke?"

"What's wrong?"

"Wait you've heard of him right?"

"Yes."

"Doesn't this bother you? Jerry Dandridge is the guy that killed Evil."

"Evil Ed."

"Why on earth would-,"

"Pause."

I stop the recording. "Mark that was long time ago. This is just a coincindence."

"This is not a coincindence. Coraline. Who made this game again?"

"Mark it doesn't matter."

"God do you even care what happened to Ed?"

"I went to his funeral didn't I? I came back when Charlie told me the news about it."

"Uh huh, and then you left again without even staying for at least a day."

"What did you expect me to do? Remorse for what a month?"

"I can't believe you. Do you even find this game a little suspecting when this guy comes in all of a sudden?"

"I've been suspecting this game since you've brought it in. For one it's not even in stores."

"What? What are you-,"

"I checked, Mark. George Hanson does create games except he created this game secretly. How did you even got this game anyway?"

"... It was given to me by George Hanson."

"Figures."

"But it has to be in stores, he said it's the most popular game right now."

"Come with me."

"We're going out?"

"Yes we're going out so come on. I need to show you this now."

…

We came into the closest store which is Best Buy. We went into the video game section as we kept an eye out for the video game Blood Cry. A employee came up and asked us if we needed any help. Mark asked him, "Do you have a game called Blood Cry here?"

"Um, I can check."

He went through the calls, check the back and ask other employees. After waiting for a few minutes or two. He came back to us and said, "Sorry sir but there's no game called Blood Cry. We looked it up to see if we could order it for you but it doesn't exist."

"Okay thank you."

"You're welcome sir."

After he left Mark turn to look at me as he said, "Okay you've proved your point. But why would the game creator give it to me?"

"Maybe he wants someone to test it."

"But having Jerry Dandridge and Peter Vincent in the game? No somethings up."

"Well it's a good thing I've haven't uploaded any videos of it on YouTube. Or else we'll be having a lot of questions from our fans. Even YouTube."

Before he could say anything suddenly the lights turned off and we heard a lot of people screaming and the tearing of flesh. "Shit!" I grab Mark as we went to the back fast. We quickly lock the doors and block them. He said, "What the hell was that?"

"Remember those massacres at the Crypt and that jewelry store?"

"You're kidding."

"Does those screams sound like I'm kidding?

"Come on we can get outta here through the back fire exit." We ran to the back as we reached the exit. Thank God for that too. I sure as hell don't want to deal with Maxwell right now. Especially since I don't have my hidden blades on me. But I do have so holy water bombs on me.

We ran to the crowded sidewalk and rolling cars. I called for a taxi so we could get in and escape from that area around Best Buy. You know this is just too ironic that Maxwell will be there. Mark was shaking out of fear. Then I realized I saw some blood on his shirt. Was Maxwell that really close to us? Then why didn't he attack us right there?

I took the liberty to zip up his jacket so the blood wouldn't show. Luckily he's wearing one of his black t-shirts with his logo on it. Even though he was still shaking I took his hand in mine to calm him down. He appreciated it and gave my hand a squeeze. He's starting to calm down little by little. For the rest of this drive we didn't talk.

…

Once we came back into my apartment he started to babble. "I can't believe this just happened." He was pacing back and forth so I told him to sit down. "How can I sit down? When we were in the middle of a massacre!"

I pushed him to sit down onto the couch. "Look, it happened so just be happy that we're still alive."

"How are you so calm?"

"Been there before. Happens at least once a weak in Gotham."

I grab a water bottle from the fridge and gave it to him. "Drink that, you'll feel better."

"Coraline I'm not really gonna recover from this. I have blood on me and the police will for sure find us to question us."

"They won't.

"Take your shirt off, and give me your jacket.

"What?"

"Come on take your shirt off so I can take care of it. Go back to your apartment and take a shower. I'm pretty sure the blood got to your skin too."

"Why do you sound like you've done this before?"

"You really don't want to know me that much. Now please, take it off."

He was hesitant but he took off his jacket and shirt and gave them to me. "I'll be back okay. I'm just gonna make a quick stop."

"Where are you going?"

"Getting rid of these bloody clothes. I don't think you want these anymore but I'll buy you new ones."

"The jacket yes. The shirt I've got plenty more of them so you don't have to worry about that."

"Tch, nerd."

…

Riddler and Amy were surprised that I was back. "Hey what are you doing back here?" said Riddler.

"Mark and I got in the middle of a massacre at Best Buy. Mark wanted to find out if Blood Cry the game was in stores so they weren't."

"Oh my God is Mark okay?" said Amy.

"A little shaken up but he's not injured more of all. His shirt and jacket gotten blood splattered though. Came here to just burn them in the incinerator."

I told K-9 to take them to the incinerator. Riddler said, "But he hasn't found out who you are right?"

"No he hasn't."

"So why did he wanted to know about the game? Did you told him about it?"

"I only told him after a new game character pop up. Trouble thing is is that the new character is Jerry Dandridge. Mark was told that Jerry Dandridge was the one who killed Ed and that's what spraked the whole thing up.

"Hey Amy has Mark ever met Peter Vincent?"

"Only once at Ed's funeral. They talked but they didn't become friends at least that's what I've known. So he started talking about that?"

"Yeah. Even got mad at me for not staying after Ed's funeral. Hey Amy, did you've ever hated me for that? That I payed my respects but I just up and left without talking to you guys much?"

"I was a little upset but I was never mad. I've only thought you've left so quickly because that's your way how to mourn someone's death. But it seems now that you left because of your job as the Riddle right?"

"No. Riddler doesn't mind if I take a few days off but only if it's something important and reasonable. Besides Ed's death was before I worked with the Riddler."

"So you weren't doing any crimes before working with him?"

"Oh I was doing crimes everyday. The only days I wouldn't do crimes is Christmas and getting sick.

"But Amy the reason why I left right away after Ed's funeral is because I didn't want anyone to see me cry. I wasn't coldhearted about Ed's death I was just being selfish. So yes I did have my own way to deal with it."

"It's okay, Coraline."

She ran up to me and gave me a hug. "But next time stay at least for a few conversations. You still have friends from Ohio remember."

"Heh heh, I know."

I gave her a quick hug as I said, "You know now that you're here I've haven't realized how much I missed you."

"I missed you terribly."

We separated as I said, "Well I better get back. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Riddle."

I was a little surprised she called me by my criminal name. "Riddle suits you know." I smiled and said, "Goodnight Amy." I left.

Well what do you know. One of my old friends calls me Riddle.

…

When I came back Mark was wearing his pajama clothes. A loose red t-shirt, and navy blue plaided pants. "How you're feeling?" I asked.

"Better."

"Good. I was a little worried you were still shaken up."

"You worried?"

"Oh right I'm sorry. Let me refraised that. I thought you would never get over it."

"Wow I think I liked it better when your lying."

"The first was the truth Mark. Second was a lie."

"...Sorry. Just still a little ticked that this George Hanson guy would give me a game that has Ed's killer in it. It's wrong and it doesn't make any sense."

"Maybe it wasn't his idea."

"What do you mean?"

"I've met him yesterday. He lives here in Gotham. What he told me is that there's this guy name Maxwell Dandridge who forced him to make this game so he could give it to you. Somehow or another Maxwell knew you were coming here to Gotham. Which is perfect because that's killing two birds with one stone. He's after us Mark. He's after us because of Charlie for killing his big brother, Jerry Dandridge."

"When were you gonna tell me this?"

"I was hoping I wouldn't. Maxwell came after me first and he's pretty ticked that I've gotten away from him. Right now he's keeping his distance because he wants us to finish the game."

"Why?"

"He wants me to find him, and that game gives me all the clues to do so."

"You're not really going to find him are you?"

"If I don't he's going to come after me. I pretty much humiliated him in combat so I can keep his attention off you for a good while. You're safe from him as long as he got his eyes on me."

"No I'm not going along with this. We have to call the police."

"And tell them what? That this guy Maxwell Dandridge is playing cat and mouse with us?"

"Well I can't just let you deal with him alone. This is nuts I'm calling the police."

When he wanted to get up I put my hand on his shoulder and bring him sitting back down. "Sorry Mark. But you can't. Charlie tried going to the police to report Jerry Dandridged and they've just ignored him. Trust me you don't want to do the same."

"Why?"

"He's monitoring us. But only on the outside which you've just experienced."

"... You mean."

"He's the one who killed those people at Best Buy. Including the Crypt and the jewelry store. I'm sorry you had to go through that but I can't predict where and when he's gonna kill."

"But it sounded like a monster killing them."

"Heh heh, Charlie hasn't even told you... After all these years. Well probably for the best anyway. It's hard knowing afterwards that Ed's killer is a vampire."

"...I don't believe this."

"How could you? Unless you hear the whole truth from Charlie. I can call him right now and have him tell you what exactly happened to Ed. But I can guarentee that you're not going to like it. It will only make you more upset. This is your choice after all... So what do you want to do?"

"...(Sigh) fuck. Fine I'll won't call the cops. But you can't just face him on your own you're gonna need help."

"Trust me if I can get away from a vampire I can kill him on my own."

"WILL YOU JUST STOP THAT?!"

He stand up to face me. "I hate it when you always try to fix things on your own! I hate it when you didn't stay afterwards on Ed's funeral! I HATE IT THAT YOU LEFT!" He starting crying. "Why do you think I moved here to Gotham? You were the only one that I've really cared so much for."

"...Is there something you want to tell me? For real this time?"

"... I love you Coraline."

… Well this is one hell of a day. Amy finding out that I'm Riddle, and Mark tells me now that he loves me.

"Hmph. I'm sorry to do this to you but you're getting too much involved in this."

"What are you-"

I jab him in the neck with another of my amnesia serum. As he fell into my arms. "Yeah I am really sorry Mark. But hey, don't be sad. You're gonna be the first to try out my new device."

I drag him to lay down on my bed. "Sorry to be so cruel even after you told me you love me. But I with you knowing all this. This is really cutting it close to knowing who I really am." I took a metal head band out of my bag and put it on his forehead. "But hey if this feels any better. I love you too. Loved you since we were only 14."

I turned it on and connect it to the computer. I started to nick pick his memories and started erasing them. "Didn't went up to you and ask you out because I didn't want you to know me. I didn't even wanted you to become my friend because I was always afraid you would get hurt. Or worse, you'll hate me for who I'm really am. But sooner or later you will find out, and I'll pretty much be at your mercy."

After I was done I went over to him and kissed him on the forehead. "Goodnight, Mark." I took the game out of the system and put it in my bag. Riddler and I will continue the game tomorrow. Great, and I'm going to have to let him sleep in my bed. Well it's not much of a problem because I have an extra one so I'll sleep on that. Now I just need to come up with a story why he's here.

Tch, what a drag


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Hey Riddler Wanna Play a Game?

I woke up early so I could cook up some breakfast for us. Mark is sleeping like a baby. First time I've ever saw him sleep. He looks kind of cute when he does... What the hell was I thinkin? I'm a criminal for peak's sake! I don't do cute!

Suddenly from the kitchen I heard him moan. He's starting to wake up, just in time too for breakfast. I set the plates as I went into the bedroom and got him up. "Hey man, come on and get up. I've made some breakfast for ya."

"Coraline?"

He groaned my name out as he slowly got up and open his eyes. "What am I doing here?"

"Don't know dude, found you crashed against your apartment door."

"Really? Oh yeah, I sort of remembered but I think I've gotten really drunk last night. Funny how I don't have a headache."

"I've given you something that can counter that. Come on and eat at the table. You can stay here as long as you like once I leave."

"Leaving again?"

"Client business. They're always calling."

"Well at least you're gonna eat breakfast with me right?"

"Of course."

He put on a smile. You big little kid you. You don't like being alone don't ya.

…

"I'm back!" I said as I entered Riddler's hideout.

"Hey Riddle Diddle." said Riddler.

"Hey Riddler Diddle."

"What was that?" said Amy.

"Oh, uh, that's our thing." said Riddler.

"Yeah we say it like everday to each other." I said

"When did that started?"

"Oh that's a story long time ago." said Riddler, "You see my assistant here thinks she's better at riddles than I am."

"Oh here we go again." I rolled my eyes and polp down on the couch.

"So we would a riddle battle from time to time. My all time saying I use was always, Hey Diddle Diddle Time For A Riddle. Well I've said it so much that I've accidently said, Hey Riddle Diddle Time For A Riddle. So I say it every time she comes back here and she decided to say back Hey Riddler Diddle. It's our way to make hellos fun to say."

"I think that's cute."

There goes that word again, cute. "Hey Riddler, I brought the game over."

"Oh? Why is there something I need to see?"

"No I'm asking you if you feel like playing it."

"What happened to playing with Mark?"

"I had to erase his memory of it. Right now he remembers nothing about the game or about Maxwell. So I wonder if you would like to be Blood Cry's new player."

"Hmm, okay sure. Let's play it right now."

"Great. Amy it's a horror game, it's not that scary but it has its jump scares."

"It's okay I would like to see you two play."

"It's multiplayer if you like to play it too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, come on. It'll be fun."

"Okay."

We put the game into the system and we all got our game controllers and headsets with the little microphones on. "Okay since you two are pretty much the new players we're gonna have to start this game from the beginning."

"Question." said Riddler, "Why are we documenting this?"

"It's pretty much my thing every time I play a game. Also I would love to see your reactions to this."

"Oh yeah I've always watch your videos." said Amy, "You called yourself CoreZero which I thought it's pretty clever."

"You watch my channel?"

"Mmhmm."

"Cool, did you subscribed?"

"Of course."

"Even cooler. Alright I'll start the intro.

"Hello audience I'm CoreZero, and these two are pretty much my best friends in the world so go ahead and inroduce yourselves guys."

"Hi I'm Amy." she waved into the camera.

"Hello, I'm the Riddler."

"Oh and if you guys haven't figure it by now yet. I'm Riddle, Riddler's assistant. I pretty much keep him out of trouble all the time."

"Tch, whatever you encourage it."

"Uh huh keep on telling yourself that."

Amy couldn't help herself but laugh a bit. "Alright let's get into the game of Blood Cry!" The narrator gave us that choice to turn back or still continue.

"Wow you can really choose to quit right in the beginning?" said Riddler.

"Yup pretty much. Like it knows it's gonna be one hell of a scary game."

"Tch, not even a few minutes into the game yet it already gives you the choice to chicken out. I gotta say I'm interested."

We press continue and got into the game. We're with the cabbie and then they were surprised that they can speak to the cabbie. Amy went first to speak as she said, "We're just here on vacation." Then after that these two got jumpscared by that vampire who made the cabbie crashed.

"What?!" said Riddler, "How could I've forgotten that part?!" I couldn't help myself but start bursting into laughter. "It's not funny!" Amy started laughing too.

I said, "Okay okay let's. Ha ha ha! Let's continue on."

Our character came out of the car and bring our weapons out. My character is still the same but their characters are new. So Riddler's character is dressed in a green shirt with all these black designings, a black jacket with the collar up, black pants, and green and black shoes. His weapon of choice is a sword. Amy's character was a red headed character but like bright hair dyed red. Amy's hair is naturally red which is cool. Her character wears a red half tank top, a red and black checkered short sleeved jacket, dark blue pants with holes in the knees, and red and black sneakers. Her weapon of choice is the crossbows.

We got passed with the fork in the road and we went right. Met up with that witch and everyone hated the part where she screams when we've choose to kill her. Yes they choose the same thing because they don't trust witches. Once we've finally gotten to the castle they were a little freaked out when it came to that cutscene where it shows some part of the castle then the scary vampire at the end. Then we've came across with the wolf boy who's also a vampire I think but we're just gonna go with werewolf.

We killed him off and finally we came up to the part with Jerry Dandridge. "We're going to have to him to get the riddle right?" said Riddler. "That's pretty much how the game works. Ready Amy?"

"Oh I'm ready."

"Then let's kill him."

We choose the option to take up his challenge. "You're all fools to fight against me." he said, "But I'll make your death slow and painful."

"Uh huh."

I said as I was the first to strike. He countered my attack and kicked me in the face. "Damn good move."

"My turn!" said Riddler and he lunge at him with his sword. Jerry was gonna counter him but luckily Amy defended Riddler by blocking his attack. "Go for it Riddle!" I lunge my right blade at him and stab him through the gut. He roared as he pushed me off. I somersualted and landed back on my feet.

Riddler attack Jerry multiple times as Jerry dodge and tried to hit him at an opening. But Riddler countered it in time by chopping off Jerry's left hand. "Look's like you're losing Jerry." said Amy as did a combo with Riddler but giving her character a boost up into the air and she fired her multiple arrows at him. She only could fire four for that combo and Jerry knocked three out. He was about to knock the last one out but I countered it by grabing the last arrow and tried to plunge it into his heart. But he grabbed it with his one hand and tried pushing back.

But his effort failed when Amy and Riddler combo with me for all of us to push the arrow deep into his heart. It was game over for Jerry Dandridge. "You've defeated me." said Jerry, "So here's your riddle. Where is the one place that a clown would live next to a hole?" He turned to ashes.

"Where is the one place that a clown would live next to a hole?" said Amy, "What does that mean?"

"You know the only clown that ever lives in Gotham is the Joker." said Riddler.

"But the one place he mostly hides out in is the industrail steel mill right?"

"Yes... Wait a minute. There's a gigantic hole that leads into the sewers that's within the industrial steel mill area. I remember when one of your mechanical animals tried to get some footage down there but they kept on being destroyed. I figure it was Killer Croc because he's the only one who lives in the sewers. But now that I think about it could be Maxwell hiding in the sewers. Because I could never catch who would keep on destroying those cameras."

"Well that explains why Rabbit 103 didn't came back to me."

"I can't believe you two cracked that riddle in less than seconds." said Amy, "I couldn't make sense out of that riddle at all."

"Well you have to be like us to solve a riddle like that. Or be living here in Gotham for so long that you even get know all these famous criminals."

"Alright so now we know the entrance let's go to the room on right." said Riddler. We went out of the library and into the room to the right. We've entered the armory and another huge portrait which has Charlie this time.

"Thank goodness I didn't continue playing this with Mark or else he'll be asking all sorts of questions."

Suddenly that's when a new character came in from another door. "Hey guys." said Evil Ed cheerfully. "Ah, Coraline you really must be wondering why old familiar faces are appearing in this game." said Ed.

"So why did you leave Coraline? What were we just boring the hell out of you? Is that why you left? Is that why you've left us for dead?" Ed revealed his fangs and his yellow vampire eyes.

"Remember it's not him." said Amy, "He's just trying to get to you."

"I know." I said.

A notification pop up to talk to him, so I spoke, "I moved on, Ed. You're nothing but a memory now."

"...Moved on huh? Let's see you can still move on with your limbs torn apart!"

A choice pop up to fight him or not. We all choosed yes. He came at us head on. Riddler blocked his attack to protect me and I combo with him as I lift my self up on his shoulder and kick Ed in the face. Amy came at him with her crossbows as she fired. He dodged every one of them and grab Amy by the throat. Riddler got him off her when he pierced him through the right shoulder. So Ed backed away as I came at him with my hidden blades.

We were going at it for some time because we kept on countering each other. Then Riddler and Amy combo with me and we all attack him at once. He's a slipery one that's for sure cause he just got away from our combo attack. "Persistant bastard!"

Amy fired arrows at him as he only dodged. "Keep on firing." I said. "I'm going in for the kill. Amy, Riddler when I say now fire a arrow at Riddler's way so he could rediredt it to me."

"But-,"

"Don't worry, this will work."

I made my character run as him I jump up and said now. She fired the arrow at Riddler and he bounced the arrow to me. I grabbed it and plunge it right through Ed's head as I pierced him in the heart with my hidden blade. I said, "Stay where you belong, in my memories."

He laughed and said, "Good move. Now here's your riddle. What you couldn't open before inside is the key to my home, You just need three to open it."

He turned into ashes. "Okay that one I for sure I didn't get." said I.

"It's the same for me." said Riddler, "What we couldn't open before huh?... Wait, I remember one time when I came to George Hanson's house to check it myself. There was this basement door that was pretty hard to open that I couldn't do it myself."

"Maybe there's something in that basement that we need.

"Well you guys want to put a stop here so we can check it out?"

"I say let's finish off this game first." said Riddler, "Then we'll go check it out."

"What do you think Amy?"

"He's right, we should finish this game first."

"Okay let's continue."

We went out of the armory and into the room that went down further up. The room we've entered was a ball room. This time the portrait hanging on the front wall is Amy. "Heh, look Amy, you're in the game."

"I can't believe this guy knows what I look like."

"Except the hair. That's your old haircut right?"

"Yeah, My it more flatter and wavy." "I like it that way. It's prettier on you."

"You think so?"

"Yes."

finally another character came in. This is a person I've never seen before. "Amy have you see her before?"

"No."

"Welcome to Fright Night." she said as she lifted up her arms and these candles all around us litted up. "For real."

"I'm guessing they like Fright Night." I said. A notification pop up to talk to her. "You talk to her Riddler."

"Why?"

"You didn't have a chance to speak to one of these characters."

"Oh, kay.

"Who are you."

"I'm Regine Dandridge."

"Ahhh that makes sense." I said.

"Who's Regine Dandridge again?"

"The sister to Jerry Dandridge. No idea who's older."

"Are you ready to die?" said Regine.

"Ready to kick your ass. All in?"

"All in." said Riddler and Amy.

We choose to fight her. Amy fired her arrows at her as Regine suddenly disappeared. "Where did she-." I started to say until suddenly I was hit right in the back so hard that flown across the room and hit against the wall. "Oh shit look out guys!"

Riddler lunge at her with his sword but she counter it by twisting his arm. He got out of her grip and at the same time Amy shot her through the shoulder. She growled and hit Amy as her character fallen to the ground. Riddler attack again but Regine moved fast behind him and nearly pierced him through his back if it wasn't for me that protected him.

"You're good." I said, as I made my character flip and kicked her in the face, "But I'm better." I lunge at her with my hidden blades. She knock one of them away from me and I spin to sidekick her but she grab my leg and flip me. Riddler caught me in the air and set me on my feet. "Thanks partner."

"No problem Riddle."

Amy fired more arrows at her but she's just to fast to hit. "Man I hope she wasn't a real problem in real life! How the hell were they even able to kill her?!" I thought how the hell we were going to kill her. Then it hit me, "Amy, you and I combo to tackle her down. Riddler once her got her pinned stab her through the heart."

"Right."

"Alright Amy let's go."

We've gotten close enough to combo and tackle her as we pin her arms to the ground. Riddler then delivered the finishing blow right through her heart. She smiled as she said, "Well well well, you've defeated me. Here's your riddle. I was born on the night of the blood moon I hope you can figure it out soon, who am I?"

She turned into dust as Amy and I got up. I said, "What's up with that? Riddler do you have any ideas?"

"Not a clue."

"Hmm, you know I think the organization I use to work for may have some information about the blood moon. I've heard of it before but I've only know its relation to witches, not vampires. I can give an old friend of mine a call to look it up for me."

Suddenly our controllers vibrated which gave us a scare. We saw that the floor was opening up beneath our characters and we've fallen in. We were sliding down into the dark bit and entered into a room of light. I said, "I'm guessing this is the last boss battle."

In this room there is a huge pool full of blood. The blood is flowing out from this fountain statue of a woman who's bleeding out a waterfall upside down from the neck. "Well that's pretty gruesome." said Riddler.

"So," said Maxwell sitting in his throne that's made of these craved out skeletons of humans. He said, "You've finally reached up the final level. Not really impressed this game was supposed to be beaten, and in this final level. I'm just giving you a sneak peak of what you're gonna go to looks like."

"You mean this room is for real?" said Riddler.

"Looks like it." said Amy.

"Oh and Riddle. If you don't mind, bring Amy along with you." suddenly the game turned black and it came back to main menu.

"Game was alright but the ending pretty much sucked." I said.

"You're not bringing me along to that guy are you?"

"Of course not. That will simply play into his hands."

"Yes you are not coming with us." said Riddler, "Nor can we let you to just come with us to George's house."

"Oh yeah are we going to George's house right now?"

"Yeah, let's get going."

We both got suited up as as we were about to leave. I said to Amy, "There's plenty of food in the fridge and you can watch tv here if you like or play games. Remember don't set foot out of this place. I don't want the vampire getting you."

"I know the whole don't do this jig, Riddle. I'll be fine so don't worry."

"Who said I was worried?"

"You forget." she suddenly hugged me and kissed me on the cheek. "I already know how you think."

"...Heh heh, right."

I couldn't believe this. I've actually blushed in front of Amy, AND RIDDLER! "(Koff) (Koff)! Um we better get going. Before it get's dark. See ya." I grab the Riddler's arm and pulled us outta there and into the garage.

"So what's all that about?"

"Shut up you saw nothing."

"Oh I know a crush when I see one, Riddle."

We got in the car. "No way we've been friends since we were 6." I said, "She never showed any interest in me."

"You sure?"

He started the car as we drove out. Then suddenly the memory hit me, "Oh, maybe a little interest at that middle school dance. Wait why am I trying to confirm it when I was against it?"

"Do you like her?"

"I care for her but not in that loving way. Look I hate seeing any of the people I care about get hurt. You're one of them Riddler and you don't see me sneaking you kisses on the cheek."

"Ha ha! That's true.

"So what about that whole middle school dance?"

"(Sigh) well it's out there on the table so I might as well tell it. I didn't really want to go to the dance but my friends pretty much pushed me to go. Say that it was gonna be lots of fun and whatnot."

"Was it?"

"The whole dance was boring so you can image how torturous it was. I was the only girl who just came there in regular clothes too. But when I saw how sad looking Amy was. I came up to her and ask her what was wrong. She said it was because of Charlie not asking her to dance with her. She asked him but he refused. Really it was just Charlie being shy. I knew he has a crush on her. But I didn't want to leave that party feeling sad. So on the last song which was called Last Dance by Camera Can't Lie.

"I know weird band name. But I asked her if she would like to dance with me. So happily said yes so we went out there on the dance floor doing a slow dance. Everyone looked at us weirdly but we didn't care. Just as long Amy had at least one dance.

"You've should've seen her then. She was wearing a beautiful blue dress. Like if she was wearing an ocean. That went from light to dark. She always looks good in blue, even in red. Every time I see her in those particular colors it's like you can't tell which of her personality is real. Like is she's made from ice and fire."

"You got a crush on her." he said in a sing song like.

"SHUT UP YOU JERK!" He just bursted out laughing. "Oh ha ha, laugh it up, Riddler. Laugh it up."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: What Opens A Door, Using A Sword Or Three Keys?

We drove in front of George Hanson's house. Strange enough there's fog overflooding this place. Once we got out of the car Riddler said, "Last time I came to this place there wasn't fog."

"Scary enough that fog is only coming from the house and not even flooding the streets."

"Well, I ain't afraid of no ghost."

"Ha! Good one."

We came into the house which the door was already opened. I followed Riddler to show me to the basement door. He checked the door knob to see if it was unlock this time but it wasn't. He said, "Even tried breaking it down but even that wouldn't work."

"Let me try this then."

I took out my sword as it took its form. Luckily my thumb is already healed because of the serum Mr. Freeze gave me. I press my thumb on the blade so it could be activated with my blood. "Stand back." I said and cut the shape of the door so we could just push the wood in.

"You out to make me one of those." said Riddler.

"It's very light so it's not made out of silver nor iron. But I'm pretty sure vampires don't like getting burned. Come on."

We went inside the basement with our lights on. There was nothing really in here except this little box in the middle of the earthy floor. Strange how these walls aren't padded with wood or stone. It's just the earth all around it. Once we stand in front of the box suddenly we heard another set of footsteps coming down the steps. We pointed our lights in front of the person and it was George Hanson.

"Oh, hello again." I said, "How's the leg?"

"Feeling better." he said.

I looked at his leg and I see how it's not still broken or in a cast at least. "It's all thanks to my master. Oh and I would like to introduce you to the rest of my friends. Thank you for making yourself bleed by the way."

Suddenly we heard the earth around us moving about. "A challenge huh?" I said, "And this time it's not an option. Oh and George, your game sucked."

I quickly stabbed him through the chest and Riddler reacted quick enough to stab him through the head. I jerk my hand to bring out my hidden blade and plunge the silver blade into his heart. We pulled our blades out as he turned to dust. "Well he didn't last long. Now I'm pretty sure we can kill these guys in no time."

"Of course. Thank goodness I've brought these." he took out his bombs.

"Holy water bombs?"

"Better. Sunlight bombs."

Once the vampires were out he activated them when they were thrown at the vamps. Then Riddler covered our heads with his jacket so we won't be so blinded. After he heard the painful growls and screams, and the light dying out. He put the jacket flap down as we see no other vampires in the room. "Nice Riddler."

"Thank you, Riddle."

We came to the box in the middle of the room and open it. There were three keys in here. All golden with three different colored jewels in the middle of the handles. One is an emeraled, a sapphire, and a ruby. "What you couldn't open before inside is the key to my home, You just need three to open it." said Riddler, "There you go. The answer is three keys. I knew I was right about this basement."

"Cool, let's get outta here then before Maxwell shows his face or something."

"Right."

We came out of the house and back into the car so we can get back to our hideout and to Amy."

… (Amy's Narrative)

While I was watching T.V I heard a knock on the door. I look at the security cameras first that show what's on the other side of the door. It was Mark which surprised me. I spoke through the intercom that connects to this speaker on the other side of the door. "Mark what are you doing here?"

"Riddle told me that you were staying here. I thought of visiting you." he said, "You know check how you were doing."

"...You're not Mark."

"Oh he's Mark alright honey." I heard Maxwell's voice, "He's just under my control right now."

"What do you want?"

"Why I want you Amy. I want you to come to me. Come to me, Amy, and I'll won't kill your friend."

"How do I know you've haven't turned him already?"

I was clenching my fist tightly together in fear and anger. Because I can't believe one of my old friends is being held against his will because of me. "No puncture wounds." I see Mark's head moving side to side. It must be Maxwell doing that, "See?"

"... Why me?"

"You're important. There was a reason why Jerry picked you to become a vampire. Remember that painting he had of you? It was on the game too."

"You bastard."

"Hey hey hey, come on now. What's it gonna be, Amy? Do you really want Mark's blood being drained right before your eyes? I'm pretty sure Riddle wouldn't forgive you for that."

"You don't know Riddle like I do. All she would care most about is that I'm safe from you. Even though she'll be terribly sad that Mark died, and probably have to live with the fact that she couldn't protect him too. But I know she would never blame me for his death. She would blame herself because that's exactly how she acts with all the people she cares about... But know this. The only reason why I'll go with you is because I'm not scared."

I unclenched my fists as I was feeling very calm and brave. "It's because I'm brave and I belive that Riddle will come and save me and kick your ass."

He was silent for a while until he said, "I'm counting on it, for your sake of your belief she will... Now open the door and come out."

I sighed and walked up to the door as I opened it to see Maxwell having a fistful of Mark's hair in his hand and his other hand with claws against Mark's throat. "You know I gotta say." he said, "You're really are brave."

"Let him go." said Amy.

"Sorry darling. But if I'm going to carry out this devious plan of mine I'm going to need him too. He'll be in a state of trance and probably be knocked out in the future but he will see who will win.

"Now before we leave how bout you leave a not for Riddle and the Riddler. I can't do it myself for one I must have Markiplier here as a hostage, and I can't come into this lovely home. I can only be invited in by the very owner of this place and that is the Riddler."

"How did you got Mark?"

"Got this pretty boy walking from GameStop. Saw his channel by the way. He's pretty funny. He's always the type that loves games isn't he? Well it's the same with Riddle. Of course you've already know that. Don't you Amy?"

"..."

"Oh... Now this is brilliant. I can't wait to see Riddle's expression once she finds us at the Blood Hall. Now to me, that's home."

I went to go and get a pen and paper as I came back and said, "What do you want me to write?"

"That's a good girl."

… (Riddler's Narrative)

When we came back Amy was no where to be found. We called her name out twice but no answer. Then that's when we've found that letter on the T.V screen. Riddle took it in her hand and read it out loud. "Dear Riddle. If you're reading this right now I have been taken by Maxwell along with Mark. It was the only way Mark wouldn't be killed, or worse, turned. Come and find us Riddle.

P.S If I'm not alive or if I have been turned. Kill me.

P.P.S Tell Riddler, I've enjoyed spending time with him. And tell him thank you for the stories."

It touched my heart that she even thought about me. No one like her and Riddle has ever shown me kindness.

"FUCK!" she punched the hard concrete piller which made a huge dent in it. I was shock and surprised he can have that much strength. "Dammit Amy! I told you to stay here no matter what. Why couldn't you follow that simple order?"

"She saved your friend, Riddle."

I place a gentle hand on her shoulder to calm her down. "We must save them. We have to. We just have to."

…

We went straight to the big hole next to the industrial steel mill. We used Riddle's hover skate board to float down there. That way we don't have to just or hurt ourselves. I took out the map and see where we're going. As we walked down these sewers just getting closer and closer to the place where its marked.

Finally we came across this huge door that has an all these carved out metal humans bleeding out with this monsterous vampire outstretching his wings over them. Then right about our height is three key holes for these three keys to fit in. I put each key in its right order for it has the jewels above the key holes. I turned one in the middle. Then Riddle and I turned the last two keys, and the door open itself before us.

We came into the room with that pool of blood with the carved statue woman hanging upside down against the wall while bleeding out to fill the pool. We don't see Amy anywhere but we see Mark sitting on the floor staring blankly next to Maxwell. Sitting on his throne of skeletons. He chuckled wickedly and said, "Welcome to Fright Night. For Real."


	15. Chapter 15

hapter 15: Riddle Me This Riddle Me That Who's Going To Have The Last Dance

"About time you've found me." said Maxwell, "I was beginning to get bored and a little hungry."

"How about a stake through the heart?" said Riddle as I tried to calm her down when I put a hand on her shoulder again.

"Where's Amy?" I asked.

"Getting Ready." he said, "She just needs a little time."

"Where is she?" asked Riddle.

"Boy Riddler you need to control your assistant. Seems like she has way too much of an attitude."

Suddenly in a blink of an eye she appeared in front of him and stab him through the right shoulder. "TELL ME WHERE SHE IS?!"

"Ow ha ha ow! Boy you're really are pissed huh? Hey how did you transported? That's usually a vampire skill isn't it?"

"I'm sure you've heard of zynophium."

"Oooo, a dangerous chemical I've heard. Think you have enough to kill me?"

"Enough to get through this night you bastard. Now where's Amy?!"

He pushed her off so far she landed back to me right across the pool. I helped her up back on her feet. "Interesting. You damaged the floor but no where on your body is broken. What are you?"

He sniff the air as if checking her scent. "Awww, I was hoping you'd be something else. But you're as human as Mark and Riddler here. So tell me, how are you not broken?" "Iron Skin."

"What?"

…. (Riddle's Narrative)

"Iron Skin." I repeated, "It's a technique that has been taught to me by my great master. Now let me show you what Iron Skin can do."

I transported in front of him again and tried to deliver a punch to his face but he moved and I've only made a hole in the back seat of the skelenton throne. He grab me by my vest and lifted me up. I flip kick him in the face so he'll let me go. "Aw shit! You broke my nose!"

I saw his nose bleeding out as it was broken. "Ha ha ha ha! Looks like I need to step up my game." His nose healed right back up and he grew his fangs and claws. He came at me fast and I quickly dodge his fiersome claws. I quickly jump up leaving an illusion of me behind as he cut her throat.

"RIDDLE!" Riddler shouted as he unsheath his sword.

"Relax Riddler." I said as I landed on my feet behind the Riddler and kicked him in the back so hard he hit to the wall. "I'm fine."

"But!" He looked at the illusion which was slowly disappearing . "How did you do that?"

"It's harder than it looks but effective once you get the hang of it. Don't worry I'll teach you that move in the future, and the Iron Skin technique."

"You cocky bitch!" said the vampire standing up. "How dare you trick me?! That's cheating!"

"Hey, having vampire powers is totally cheating! If you get to use your vampire powers, I get to use my Chi techniques!

"Chi techniques?" said Riddler.

"All this strength is coming from my Chi, Riddler. I'm sure you've heard about it. Just not a lot of people get to master it because it's dangerous, many people died just to even unlock the true power of one's soul."

"You're able to master that?"

"I'm half way. I've haven't achieved Ki yet. Oof!"

I got punched in the gut and was thrown into the blood pool. I CAN'T BELIVE HE DID THAT! I quickly came back up as I swim to the side.

"Had a nice swim?"

"You are so dead!"

Maxwell looked at Riddler as he came at him. "BLOCK!" Riddler did and he was able to cut him across the torso with his sword.

"Hold on Riddler I'm coming!" When I was about to get out of the pool suddenly I was grabbed by back of my collar and thrown to the otherside of the pool. My hat literally flew from my head and landed on the skeleton throne. When I look at the person who did that is was Amy. Her eyes were completely black and she has a wicked smile of fangs.

"Amy...no."

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" laughed Maxwell, "Look at her Riddle! Do you still love her now even though she's really a born monster?!"

"What?"

"I was born on the night of the blood moon I hope you can figure it out soon, who am I?"

"The answer to that riddle was... Amy?"

"She is the diredt descendant of Elizabeth Bathory. The proof was in her blood alright. She is the Blood Moon child."

"That's why you took her. Not because of Charlie."

"Now the only thing left to complete her form is to kill the one she loves the most. Apparently, it was you, Riddle."

I look back at Amy as I said, "You...you really do love me, Amy?"

"Since you first asked me to dance with you. Now, this will be our real last dance, Riddle."

I jump out of the pool away from her. "In order to reverse the turning is to kill the one who did it in the first place. Riddler we have to kill Maxwell and fast!"

"I'm on it!"

While Riddler is trying his best to kill him. Amy and I have a little conflict with each other. "Amy listen to me you have to snap out of this. This isn't you."

She rose out of the pool and stand in front of me. "Amy please snap out of it! I don't want to kill you!"

"I can smell it you know." she suddenly said, "All that blood overwhelming your scent. Not the Blood from the pool but the ones you've have killed. It's quite tantalizing really."

"Amy," She tried to claw at me but I jump back so she wouldn't.

"Come here so I can end that blood like stench once and for all."

… (Riddler's Narrative)

He's really fast! I can't keep up with him any longer as much as stand! There's too many cuts on my body that I'm bleeding out pretty quick. "You're weak." said Maxwell, "I can't believe that Riddle even thinks that you can take me down. Even with that silver and iron sword you weild. You're nothing but a ordinary human being."

He kicked me in the stomach then grab me by the neck as he lifted me up. "Goodbye, Riddler." He raise his hand to to finsih me off. But suddenly I was pulled back away from his grip and landed on my back. When I sat up, before I even looked blood splattered all over me. I look to see who's blood is it, and it was Riddle's.

"...Riddle."

Maxwell's hand had pierced her right through her chest. "Why... would you do such a dumbass thing?" I said.

"... I protect those who I care most about. You're one of them."

She looked at when she turned her head to the side. I saw her smile while even blood was flowing out of it. "It's been good, Riddler. To serve crime with you."

"NOOOOO!" I heard Amy screamed as she grab Maxwell and pulled him away. She took Riddle into her arms as she said, "I told you not to get hurt Riddle. I TOLD YOU NOT TO GET HURT!"

"Sorry...Amy..."

"I'm not going to let you die. You're not going to die."

She bite down into her neck as slit her own wrist to poor her blood into the gaping hole of Riddle's chest. It suddenly started to close fast and Riddle's eyes turned completely black.

"Dammit." said Maxwell. "This has totally gone off course."

Riddle rose on her own and she went at him full force. While the two battled with equal strengths. I looked at Amy and said, "You turned her into a vampire. But what does that make you now?"

She looked at me and said, "Just a regular vampire. I was only suppose to kill her to become the vampire that can withstand the sun and every other weaknesses. But since I turned her into one. That changes things."

"But will you still be able to change back?"

"...No... Even she does kill Maxwell. I'll still be a vampire because I've taken my first blood. But there's still a chance she can be turned back into a human. It's just that... She has to kill me."

"Isn't there another way?"

"There isn't..."

"How did you came back to yourself though? I just saw you trying to kill her."

"The cross I've gave her... She was still wearing it. I saw it when it I tried tearing her throat out. Ripped the tie off and there it was. That's what brought me back to my senses."

"...You really love Riddle don't you."

She suddenly started to cry making tear streams in the blood covering her cheeks. "I do... With all my heart."

"Why?" said Riddle as Maxwell was on his knees with a broken arm. "Why did you do that?... You weren't suppose to die for me, Amy. NO ONE IS SUPPOSE TO DIE FOR ME!" she turned to us as she was crying too, "THERE IS NO SAVIN' ME! YOU DON'T DIE FOR ME!"

She grab Maxwell by the hair and thrown him across the room so hard that it made a huge hole into the wall. "I love you. MORE THAN ANYTHING!" She grab Maxwell by the throat this time as she lift him up to her height.

"Heh heh heh heh," Maxwell laughed, how could he laugh at his position? "Looks like we both don't get what we want. There is no winners here, we've both lost."

"Go to hell and tell your siblings that I sent you there."

Riddle torn his heart right out of his chest and he turned into ashes. She turn to us and said, "Now you know who exactly I am. Do you still love me?"

"Yes." she said as her voice cracked, "Because I've finally gotten to know you. I've gotten to live your world a bit... I love it. I love it that you're life is this way. In some ways, you're lucky."

"I'm a killer, Amy. I'm a monster."

"A killer yes. But not a monster."

Riddle walked over to her and drop to her knees. "I was suppose to save you. I was supposed to save everybody tonight. I've failed."

"No you didn't."

Amy cup her face as she ran Riddle's hair back. "You've saved everybody. Mark is alive, Riddler is alive, and you're alive. I told you not to get hurt so I made sure you didn't. Now it's time to let me go, Riddle."

"Heh heh, you really like calling me Riddle huh?"

"Way better than Coraline Fury."

"I've only choose that name because of my two favorite movies."

They laughed a little. "I love you Riddle. I had fun spending time with you and you Riddler."

"I wish we had more time." said Riddle, "I've missed you too you know. I just wish I've could've done more for you."

"...There is one thing. The sun hasn't come up yet right?" she asked me.

I checked on my watch and said, "No, it hasn't."

"One last dance just before the sun releases me." she said, "What do you say Riddle?"

"Yes. Of course. I know the perfect place."

"Wouldn't the sun hurt you too Riddle?" I said.

"No." said Amy. "She's a new born. She'll be just fine."

"Here Riddler." She gave me this blue vile with a syringe sticking out of it. "It can heal your wounds instantly. Would you mine taking Mark home? Don't forget to give him the amnesia serum if he wakes up."

"Yeah, sure."

"Pick me up at the Gotham Tower once the sun rises."

"I will."

Amy hugged me and kiss me on the cheek as she said, "Thank you Riddler. I've really enjoyed spending time with you, and you better take care of her for me. Make sure she doesn't get hurt."

I hugged her back as I feel myself wanting to cry, "I will Amy. I promise."

"I'll see you later." said Riddle as her and Amy left in vampiric speed.

I injected myseld with the serum as it did healed all my wounds and rejuvinated me too. I went to Mark as I shake him a bit so he can snap out of his trance "What happened here?"

"Can't really explain it now." I said.

"You're the Riddler. Hey, where was that guy who... I don't know I can't remember anything right now. When I bump into him I suddenly knocked out. Seriously what happened here?"

He must've been in some sort of limbo. Maxwell's fault no doubt. I said, "Come with me. I'm taking you home."

"Why should I trust you?"

"(Sigh) Well at least I have my strength back. Sorry about this, Mark. I know this happens a lot with you."

I jab him with the amnesia serum as he past out into my arms. "Yup, so glad I have my strength back."

… (Coraline's Narrative)

We were at the the top of the space needle tower of Gotham. I set the music up to play the song we've dance to at that middle school dance. "How ironic that this is litterally our last dance together." I said. "I wish it wasn't."

We took each others hand as I put one hand around her waist and she put her hand on my shoulder. "So how long you had a crush on me?" I asked.

"Since that dance. When you were the only one who asked me to dance."

"Ah, figures."

"How long you've had a crush on me?"

"Since the last day I've spent in Ohio. I was more worried that you'd be the one who hated me the most. But you do know I left so I keep all of you out of danger."

"Yes I know. You've never stop thinking about me since huh?"

"Nope. I've haven't stop thinking about all of you.

"But yes I did felt a zing between us. Except I knew you were more interested in Charlie."

"Yes I was. He help me through the days without just until Jerry came along. Even though he did saved me. We just didn't have the interest for each other. But once I've saw you when you saved me from that guy. I've hated you but I fell in love with you instantly. I've hated that you've never told me. But now I see how much fun you were having. I forgave you."

"...I'm glad, Amy. I still can't belive you still love after knowing who I really am."

"That was you. But this is the real you, right now, as Riddle the Riddler's assistant."

"...Amy there's still a way to get out of this. I can make a cure for you to be immune from all the weaknesses as a vampire."

"I know you can. You can cure me from being burned from the sun. You can cure me from holy water, crosses, garlic, and even roses. But you can't cure me from the hunger for blood. I don't want to live forever knowing that I must kill to live."

"... There's no way to convince you is there?"

"No... Can you promise me one thing though?"

"Yes."

"...Promise me you won't get killed. That you will never die by someone or something taking your life."

"Heh heh, you don't like me dying even if I go all out in blazes of glory huh."

"Of course not. I know how you are. You can go all out to kill someone Riddle. Just don't let them take away your life."

Suddenly light started to peer in the sky. "Time to go." said Amy, "Time to be free."

"May I kiss you before you go?"

"Yes. About time you ask me that."

I smiled as we held each other close and kissed each other with passion. Once we separated she said, "I love you."

"I love you too."

We kissed for one last time as she burned away. She turned to ash as she flown into the sky of dawn. Tears flown down my cheeks as I said, "There is no savin' me, Amy. No one should die for me... Not for me."

I leaned my arms against the rails as I heard the elevator coming up here. It was Riddler who step out of it. He looked at me sadly as he came over and leaned against the rail with me. He said, "She's gone isn't she."

"...Yes... She's gone."

"...This is a nice song."

"Yeah. This is Last Dance by Camera Can't Lie... This is our song... Amy's song."

I started breaking down in tears as I said, "Why Riddler? Why couldn't I save her?"

"It's okay Riddle."

He hugged me tight to him as I cried into his chest. "She's free now." He said softly as he petted my hair, "She's free."

I hugged him close to me as I let it all out... She's Free... Amy is finally free.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Time To Kill The Lights

I woke up on the couch in the hideout. I didn't feel like going back to my apartment this morning. So Riddler and I slept in all day doing nothing. Riddler was sleeping in his sleeping bag out here in the living area of the hideout. I sat up and outstretch my arms and yawned.

I'm so glad that I stayed here with the Riddler. I sure as heck don't want to wake up alone with no one to be with about this depressing time. I looked down at Riddler as I see how's comfortable sleeping on the floor next to me on the couch. Believe or not this is the very first time I've seen him asleep... He actually looks cute.

I look at the time on the digital clock as it said 4 pm. I smiled and said to myself, "Why not. I think we both deserve to sleep in all day." I lay back down on the couch as I foundled the cross hanging around my neck. "I promise Amy. I'll won't let anyone kill me... I love you Amy, goodnight."

I went back to sleep without disturbing the Riddler. I ought to spend the night here often, just to watch the Riddler sleep. For he looks too peaceful right now to be disturbed. Just like how I know... That Amy is finally at peace.

"Kill The Lights." I said and all of the lights turned off so we could sleep easily.

TO BE CONTINUED

Riddler's Assistant- Kill The Lights


End file.
